Quelques Notes
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: "C'est l'histoire d'un amour fou dont les esquisses ont été éventrées." Suite d'Adagietto. Harry Potter / Scorpius Malfoy
1. Yellow

_À Ludo,_

_Parce que, ben, elle était longue la route (mais je l'ai faite la route)_

_Parce qu'ici où là, dans un autre pays, pourvu que tu y sois, c'est toujours mon pays._

_Qu'importe ce qu'on peut en dire, ben, j'aurais voulu te le dire._

_(mais on va pas faire les gens sérieux parce qu'on est pas des gens sérieux.)_

_À Pilgrim, toujours._

_À Néo-Mirage, à ma petite Fée Valmorel, à Ashalie ma bêta pour ce chapitre (encore merci pour ta précieuse aide)_

_À tout ceux qui étaient d'accord et que j'ai horriblement peur de décevoir (et que je vais décevoir quand même, probablement...)_

hashtag : DD (dérangeant - dérangé) incorrect, erroné, immoral, étrange, disloqué, immonde, ignoble, pompeux, idiot, barbant, passionné, désespéré, déconstruit, embourbé, maladroit, abusif, bancal, morcelé, inégal, ampoulé, excessif, destructeur, maladif, malhabile, inadéquat, gênant, furieux, fou. FOU.

C'est euh long. Très long. Et chiant peut-être.

Vous êtes prévenus. Et pour ceux qui me liront quand même ben vous êtes les patrons des patrons. Mille merci, merci, merci, merci du merci from merciland à la puissance merci.

Résumé : C'est l'histoire d'un amour fou dont les esquisses malhabiles ont été éventrées.

**Yellow**

_« Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant »_

_Paul Verlaine, Mon Rêve Familier_

Le trait de lumière qui fend sa paupière est une ligne jaune dans une nuit boueuse, l'ombre d'un store jetée contre le crépis par l'aura puissante d'un réverbère.

Trois petites lignes, cruelles, amères.

Trois petites lignes, deux noires, une jaune, un peu comme les abeilles avec lesquelles Albus aimait jouer il y a longtemps.

Trois petites lignes... Elles avaient finit par le piquer non ?

Il ne se souvient pas.

Les trois petits lignes, assassines, meurtrières, arrachent la sueur à son front, le sel à ses yeux, le rendent muet et débile, ses bras tremblants échoués comme deux navires le long de son corps.

- Comment as-tu-pu Harry ? Comment ?

Si seulement les cris pouvaient s'arrêter alors peut-être qu'il se réveillerait, qu'il se redresserait, que la voix métallique du répondeur cesserait son insupportable litanie.

Mais la litanie inhumaine n'a de cesse de lui bouffer le ventre, en extraire un acide qui grimpe le long de sa gorge, plante ses griffes dans la chair usée, troue sa poitrine qui refoule ses sanglots comme un ressac dégueulasse.

Le message se termine une énième fois. Il sait qu'elle appuiera à nouveau sur le bouton rouge du répondeur automatique et que la machine reprendra ses droits sur leurs vies. Il sait aussi que cette voix qui tombe de nulle part comme une trouée dans l'orage, adoucira la lumière de la ligne jaune et étirera le néant qui l'entoure. Puis elle effacera le monde et ses piques fragiles toute prête à se ficher dans son ventre pour se briser. Cette voix sera comme une ombre salvatrice il pourra s'y loger.

_Sa_ voix, celle qui baigne sa tête, la remplit à ras-bord, efface les cris, les couleurs, la douleur.

Sa Voix, cet impossible rêve qui lui mange le cœur.

« _ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as pris cette décision. C'est... c'est ridicule. Je ne suis plus un enfant Harry ! Je suis capable de faire mes propres choix ! Cette fois...ça ne marche pas comme ça ! On est deux maintenant et..._

_Je m'en fous tu m'entends ?_

_Des concessions... Des putains de concessions... _

_Des concessions j'en ai fait toute ma vie merde! J'en ai assez. Je ne suis plus un enfant tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas te quitter. _

_Je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent! Je me fiche de ce qu'ils penseront si ..._

_Je ne peux pas te quitter d'accord ? Sans toi … Sans toi ça en vaut pas la peine. Sans toi je suis perdu. _

_Fais pas ça Harry, j'ten supplie. Fais pas ça._

_J'ai déjà mis assez de temps à te trouver._

_Appelle-moi. Fais-le s'il te plaît. _

_Appelle-moi._ »

Il a entendu l'orage gronder derrière le sanglot étouffé. Le bouton rouge s'éteint et une autre assiette vient se fracasser contre le carrelage neuf.

- Comment as-tu pu ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un vieux pervers ! Un malade ! Tu es malade Harry, tu m'entends ? Malade !

Cette fois, c'est un verre de cristal qui rejoint les débris. Un magnifique cadeau de mariage, bien plus raffiné que le bol à pois, première victime dûment choisie. Elle ne fait plus de choix désormais, c'est ce qui est là, ce qui a le malheur d'être heurté par la pulpe de ses doigts.

Ils ont pourtant l'air si semblables ces pots crevés, ces coupes éventrées, ces morceaux tranchants, répandus ainsi sur le sol noir et blanc de la cuisine. Ça ressemble à la mer, tout ce verre, et il a mal au cœur.

Ginny trempée de larmes et de sueur hurle la douleur qui fractionne son corps. Ses yeux cernés de larges oboles noires, ses joues traversées par des sillons de mascara , son cou tacheté de plaques carmin et ses cheveux emmêlés qui dansent comme les flammes d'un brasier, lui donnent les traits d'une déesse, sublime et terrifiante.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Mais dis quelque chose ! Tu ne veux rien dire hein ?

Elle revient au pas de course dans le salon, drapé dans un pan de fureur, le fixe longuement en laissant les larmes déborder de ses yeux injectés de sang. Puis elle presse une nouvelle fois le bouton du répondeur en laissant un sourire dérangeant barrer son visage.

« _ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as pris cette décision. C'est.. c'est ridicule. Je ne suis plus un enfant Harry ! _

- Plus un enfant ! Plus un enfant! À dix-sept ans ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as _fais?_

Elle ne comprends pas, pense-t-il, que les mots n'ont plus de sens, que le temps n'a plus de sens.

Il sait qu'il existe pourtant, tout ce Temps, il existe quelque part, tournoyant au-dessus de leur toit de brique. Il sait qu'il existe comme cette voix qui le berce et qui l'entraine, le fait danser.

Tourbillon, toit de brique, encore un éclair dans le champs d'à-côté.

- Et Albus Harry ? Tu y a pensé ? As-tu seulement pensé à ton fils Harry ! _Ton_ _fils_ !

Quelques gouttes de salive mélangées au cognac rejoignent les éclats de vaisselle brisée. Sa main pâle valse au dessus d'une autre assiette, elle attrape une bouteille qui tremble entre ses doigts malingres et qui semble déjà arroser les murs.

Pourtant elle tient bon, ce brave petit soldat de verre, et laisse échapper les flots d'un alcool supposé salvateur dans un vieux bol de corn-flakes.

Le liquide ambré glisse contre la porcelaine, _bientôt en miettes_, songe-t-il, _comme les autres_.

L'écho du tonnerre semble faire exploser la main. Le bol s'écrase lamentablement au sol avec un bruit creux presque obscène. Autour d'eux les vitres tremblent, secouées par l'averse, et le ciel se déchire comme une feuille de papier.

Pourtant l'orage semble si loin, si indolent face à la colère de Ginny.

« _Sans toi je suis perdu. _»

- Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar Harry. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Elle a raison au fond, c'est peut-être irréel. Cela aurait pu tout aussi bien ne jamais exister. Ses yeux dans la lumière et la lumière dans ses yeux quand un rayon traversait son regard et qu'il devenait cristal. Cent fois il aurait voulu plonger dans ce regard, couler dans ce regard, s'y perdre, s'y noyer. Il se serait laissé descendre lentement, jusqu'à la pupille noire, jusqu'au monde interdit, il se serait laissé couler comme une pierre trop lourde, recroquevillé sur lui-même, et il serait resté là à attendre, sagement.

Il aimerait rejoindre les morceaux de verres, se rouler dedans, s'y fondre. Il n'est plus que débris épars entre les éclats et le sang.

- Je ne veux pas y croire. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, qu'un putain de cauchemar !

«_ Sans toi je suis perdu. _»

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'en conjure dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Harry.

Mais sa voix est un murmure plaintif au milieu de la stupeur.

Ironie du sort; la machine s'est emballée, puis définitivement bloquée expulsant comme des battement réguliers une phrase, pourtant anodine, emballée dans la coque d'un silence abasourdi.

«_ Sans toi je suis perdu. _»

Ginny pousse un petit cri rauque et se laisse glisser le long du frigo. Ses pieds nus raclent le sol et d'autres trainées de sang viennent se mélanger à l'alcool, infusant en petites volutes.

Aveuglé par ses larmes, l'homme vaincu se redresse. Il regarde le corps entamé de sa merveilleuse épouse, le regarde se ramasser sur lui-même comme celui d'un enfant boudeur. Une île au milieu d'un lac orangé. Un coucher de soleil sur la ville. Dehors, il pleut sans discontinuer.

– Ginny, tu.. tu vas te couper.

Un petit rire craché effleure à peine ses lèvres. Elle se retourne lentement, distingue difficilement cette silhouette humaine, tellement insignifiante, qui se dirige vers elle à petits pas mal assurés, comme si c'était les premiers.

«_ Sans toi je suis perdu._ »

Il titube. Elle aimerait le retenir, caresser ses cheveux , glisser ses doigts dans les mèches rebelles, lui dire « tu vas y arriver mon fils, tu vas marcher. », mais elle ne sait déjà plus à qui appartient cette voix qui monte dans le lointain.

– Attends, je vais t'aider, tu saignes...

« _Sans toi je suis perdu. _»

Ses pieds quittent le sol, elle tourbillonne Perdue dans deux petites gouttes d'eau verdâtre, elle cherche quelqu'un sans le reconnaître.

« _Sans toi je suis perdu._ »

Où s'en va son rire d'adolescente mutine, insouciante, ce joli rire à peine endommagé, un peu effiloché, ce rire qu'ils partageaient, ce rire qu'elle pensait avoir perdu à jamais ? La pièce tourne comme un manège, le cristal est fissuré. Qui est cet homme au front lourd, aux mains comme des soucoupes dans lesquelles elle pourrait se lover ?

_« Sans toi je suis perdu. »_

Un battement de cœur, un écho. Le petit clapotement de la pluie contre la vitre.

_« Sans toi je suis perdu. »_

Et ces mots qui l'enlacent,

_« Sans toi je suis perdu. »_

Ces mots qui s'effacent,

_« Sans toi je suis perdu. »_

Ont le visage de d'un homme qu'elle a aimé.

- Sans toi... Sans toi je suis perdue Harry..

Une main passe sur son front brûlant, sur ses lèvres sèches et elle sourit à nouveau, elle sourit à travers la dentelles des larmes asséchées, car ses pensées ont l'odeur et le goût du cognac doré mélangé au sang pourpre.

Il marche comme si c'était la première fois. Elle s'endort dans ses bras. Il a monté doucement les escaliers, pressant son corps minuscule contre sa chaleur, l'a déposée sur le lit dans leur chambre, temple sacré il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps. Il a bandé ses pieds, essuyé ses yeux. Mais en bas, entre la cuisine et le salon, l'orage trépassé, la pluie qui frappe toujours en fines gouttelettes contre la vitre, entre le coucher de soleil et le toit de brique, une petite phrase tourbillonne encore au milieu du temps arrêté.

Il referme la porte.

« _Sans toi je suis perdu._ »

Et son corps qui se lasse,

« _Sans toi je suis perdu._ »

Son corps qui s'efface,

_« Sans toi je suis perdu. »_

Glisse contre le chambranle de bois comme un refuge glacé où il repose, vaincu.

À travers ses paupières mis-close il cherche la lumière, une mèche blonde qui danserait encore dans le vent, ondulerait sur un front pâle. S'il devait mourir maintenant, posé comme un meuble devant la porte de la chambre endormie, avec dans la tête l'odeur de la mèche claire, le goût salé des yeux couleur ciel, il n'aurait pas peur.

Un coin de sourire, l'angle d'une bouche, et il se jetterait, sans hésiter.

« _Je ne suis plus un enfant Harry!_ »

Comme un cri.

« _Je ne suis plus un enfant, tu m'entends ?_ »

Ou comme une évidence ?

Il murmure, _« Harry » _et même son prénom n'a plus de sens.

Alors exténué, le visage dans les mains, il s'abandonne à la houle d'un sanglot douloureux, avalé par le sol de sa propre maison.

_Résumé de la suite 1 : Il y a la vie et il y a le reste, les « fioritures »._

_Alors salut, moi c'est fioritures mais appelez-moi fiori c'est plus sympa et puis ça englobe bien la vacuité du terme « sympa. »_

_Résumé de la suite 2 : T'façon jveux dire. Ces deux là sont trop maigres pour être malhonnêtes._

_Résumé de la suite 3 : Les pérégrinations d'un Encolpe (dit « le baiseur ») et d'un Giton moderne._

_Ps : « Faire le Giton » est-il plus mélodieux et ontologiquement correct que « Faire le Jacques » ? Envoie Bernard-Henri au 91212 ._

_À bientôt j'espère,  
_

_Votre Mamad  
_


	2. Green

Chers et adorés Lecteurs, le Hallo,

Avant de commencer votre lecture j'aimerai vraiment que vous jetiez un oeil à cette **NOTE TOUT A FAIT PRIMORDIALE POUR COMPRENDRE CE QUE JE SCHMEUK AVEC CETTE FANFICTION POUR L'AMOUR DU HIMMEL :**

**Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, il va y avoir un petit problème chronologique entre le premier chapitre et celui-ci c'est ce que je tiens à vous expliquer rapidement :**

**Le premier chapitre est totalement détaché des prochains au niveau chronologique. Pour le remettre à sa place il faudra suivre la chronologie des COULEURS indiquée par le titre de chaque chapitre.**

**À partir de maintenant, tous les chapitres jusqu'au dernier seront dans un ordre chronologique, toutefois, certains chapitres, comme Green, comporteront différentes PARTIES qui seront elles MÉLANGÉES. Pour y voir plus clair j'ai donné un titre à chacune de ces parties.**

**L'ordre chronologique de ces PARTIES sera donné dans une longue note explicative finale à laquelle je ne couperai certainement pas hahaha #automindfuck #c'estpaslafêteduslip #maisenfinbon.**

Mis à part cela je poste encore une fois un chapitre comme une kamikaze parce que je l'ai écrit il y a au moins trois mille ans (au moins) que je ne le trouve pas très bon voir par bon du tout, mais voilà, il faut que je me sorte cette fic des veines et j'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira.

Mille bizzmules mes lecteurs chéris sans qui je ne serai rien, même pas l'Apeiron d'Anaximandre (et c'est pas peu dire).

**AH OUI : N'OUBLIEZ PAS POUR CEUX QUI NE SONT PAS ENREGISTRÉ SUR FFNET DE ME LAISSER AU MOINS UNE ADRESSE E-MAIL, N'IMPORTE LAQUELLE, QUE JE PUISSE RÉPONDRE À VOS ADORABLES REVIEW, CE SERAIT SUPER KEUL, CIMER, JVOUS KIFFE EN MASSE, DES BIZZMULES ET DE L'AMOUR DU VRAI.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Green**

_« Les cheveux dans les yeux et riant au travers. »_

_Victor Hugo, Les Contemplations._

ÉTÉ

Le pire, c'était probablement qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Le pire devait être cette brise qui ramenait incessamment son parfum vers leur petit groupe « d'adultes », amassé sous les rayures du parasol, alors qu'il gisait là, à bien trois ou quatre mètres d'eux, allongé sur son transat, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, les yeux plantés dans le ciel.

Le pire, c'était peut-être aussi cet endroit inconnu où il disparaissait sans cesse, l'endroit du rêve, du fantasme, de l'intraduisible, un lieu que personne ne pouvait atteindre et que Harry haïssait tacitement. Il y avait cet endroit qui berçait le garçon, l'enfant qu'il n'était plus, faisait tomber ses paupières jusqu'à ce que les cils tremblants effleurent ses pommettes, détournant son regard loin d'eux, loin de tout, loin de lui surtout. _Scorpius le rêveur_.

Scorpius rêvait et lui restait seul, comme un con, à mourir de chaud sous son parasol. Il se sentait bouffi d'ignorance et d'impuissance, ne sachant où trouver le pays des rêves éveillés, comment le rejoindre ou comment lui échapper. Il se trouvait débile de ne savoir comment mieux faire, comment imiter ou récréer l'endroit invisible que Scorpius, lui idiot toujours de ne pouvoir enfin le combler à son tour. Immobile dans sa torpeur, il se contentait de la passivité, faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre coincé entre le rire crispé de Draco et les blagues vaseuses de Ron.

- Scorpius tu la connais celle-là ?

James avait changé le disque dans la stéréo.

_Sous mon pull-over pas tranquille, ça fait boumboum c'est pas docile._

Ron se mit à chantonner et Ginny à sourire. Scorpius se retourna et tendit l'oreille. À contre jour son regard n'était plus que deux billes noires et les traits de son visage des lignes presque invisibles soulignées par la blancheur de sa peau. Ne reconnaissant visiblement pas le morceau, il baissa le front et secoua la tête, comme si son ignorance était une faute terrible, comme s'il venait de rater son test d'entrée chez la sacro-sainte famille Potter.

Harry se redressa sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Change James.

Son fils lui jeta ce regard haineux qui ne le quittait que rarement. Il devait être si fier de son petit sous-entendu.

- C'est quoi le problème ? On le familiarise avec la musique moldue, y'a rien de mal à ça.

« Alors pourquoi tu sens-tu tout de suite agressé mon grand crétin ? » songea Harry, mais il ne dit rien.

James marmonnait et Scorpius repartait sur ses terrains vagues.

- C'est vrai Harry, fous-lui la paix, renchérit Ron. Saches mon Jaimie qu'une telle culture est honorable, ton grand-père serait fier de toi.

Ginny ne broncha pas, à demi absente elle aussi. Il avait remarqué son regard éteint, ses gestes plus lents mais n'y prêtait pas grand attention, trop préoccupé par le regard du fils Malfoy qui voguait de mer en mer.

_Elle est partie sur son voilier, avec ce grand crétin frisé._

- Tu reconnais, lui murmura Albus ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Un moldu français. Alain Souchon.

Il avait presque murmuré le prénom et Scorpius souriait enfin, apaisé par ce ton qui n'incluait aucun challenge. Albus le regardait, portant au coin des yeux et des lèvres les stigmates de cette tendresse complice qui n'affectait qu'eux. Harry sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Ginny posa une main réconfortante sur son poignet en fixant James et Ron qui reprenaient en coeur.

_ J'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais ..._

Il savait bien que Scorpius allait finir par les quitter à nouveau, à un moment ou un autre, s'allonger, repartir. Il le vit murmurer à Albus « c'est beau » et un frisson dément le brisa au milieu des omoplates.

- Pas très Serpentard hein, murmura-t-il à son tour à l'adresse de Draco. Mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas, son corps retenu dans un carcan de bonnes manières, un peu courbé au-dessus de la table, déjà en fuite.

Il ne regardait même pas son fils, ne le voyait pas s'enliser inexorablement, s'envoler, embarqué sur le fleuve croissant de ses pensées.

_...J'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais._

Où foutaient-ils tous le camps ? Albus se recoucha confortablement sur son transat et à côté de lui Scorpius semblait à nouveau seul, flottant au ras de la pelouse.

- James, change ça.

L'apostrophé grogna et Ron tenta de nouvelles piques sur l'humeur Potterienne, ne trouvant de public que dans les yeux de Ginny, devenue mère, même pour son frère. Harry grommela.

- C'est bien, c'est un calme ton fils.

Malfoy hocha doucement de la tête sans répondre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'enfant allongé dans sa chaise longue. À côté de lui Albus écoutait son Mp3 en tapotant le rythme sur son genou. Scorpius remit alors à son tour ses écouteurs et chacun retrouva le cours de son mutisme.

Harry remuait les glaçons dans son verre sans voir qu'ils avaient déjà fondu. Remarquant soudain sa bêtise il arrêta le geste brusque sensé camoufler le geste idiot le fit renverser un peu de vin sur son jean mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, fixant toujours le garçon, souhaitant décoller un à un les autres regards posés sur lui, pour le ramener par la seule force de ses yeux, pour qu'il revienne, pour qu'il ne le quitte plus.

_C'est une mélancolie banale, vodka-orange et gardénal..._

Pour qu'il puisse lui dire, je ne t'aime pas pour faire semblant, pour faire comme tout le monde, je ne t'aime pas par connivence, pour abonder dans le domaine du convenable. Je ne t'aime pas parce qu'il faut t'aimer Scorpius, parce que tu es enfant, invité, abandonné ou Dieu sait quoi encore, je t'aime par choix, pour ce que tu es, ce que tu dis bien sûr, mais surtout pour ce que tu sais taire.

S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait sentir ses doigts courir encore dans les mèches blondes. Mais ce souvenir le brûlait plus qu'il ne le libérait.

« Je me suis peut-être trompé sur vous.

« À propos de quoi Scorpius ?

« J'ai cru que vous aussi, vous faisiez semblant de m'aimer.

« Pourquoi ?

« Pour rien. Parce qu'il le faut. Comme tout le monde.

_J'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais..._

- Harry ça va ?

Ginny, plus mielleuse que d'habitude, l'avait surpris et l'agressait même, plus profondément qu'il ne le pensait.

_J'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais._

- J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, je vais aller m'allonger cinq minutes.

- C'est ça mon vieux, va « siester » un coup.

La voix de Ron fit trembler Malfoy qui se leva d'un bond.

- Je ne vais pas tarder non plus.

Harry balaya le jardin du regarda. Faisant cela, il avait pu voir le genou du jeune Malfoy remuer un peu, sentit sans le voir ce regard du fils suivre les pas de son père sur la terrasse. Il avait pu voir Scorpius feindre de s'être endormi, attendre pourtant, même s'il savait pertinemment que Draco ne viendrait même pas lui dire aurevoir.

Les salutations furent brèves et Harry raccompagna tranquillement l'ex-ennemi à la porte.

Lorsque Draco se retourna dans l'encadrement, le soleil frappa son oeil gauche dont la pupille transpercée s'ornait d'une courbe translucide.

- Tu m'auras vraiment fait chier jusqu'au bout Potter.

- Comment ça ?

Il partagèrent un sourire, le premier de la matinée.

- Tu sais très bien. Il ne t'as pas suffit de nous sauver, de nous sauver tous, tout le monde je veux dire. Maintenant tu sauves aussi mon fils.

Harry regardait à travers lui ne songeant qu'à cet air triste, le même que Scorpius, le reconnaissant à travers Malfoy. Il aurait voulu lui demander « saurais-tu par hasard, ce qui pourrait rendre ton fils heureux ? » mais pensait déjà connaître la réponse que le père en Draco lui donnerait. Il rit alors pour partager le poids de leur gêne. Un réflexe de héros, aurait dit Ginny. Mais Ginny ne savait peut-être pas ce que c'était de sentir à chaque fois le gravier couler dans son dos.

- Merci de t'en occuper si bien.

- C'est normal.

- Non justement. Rien de tout cela n'est normal.

Il se dévisagèrent sans rien se dire, l'un interprétant ce silence comme une mise en garde, l'autre imaginant qu'une constatation similaire les réunissait. Ils se sourirent ensuite puis Draco décida de transplaner d'un seul coup.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte Harry se demanda une fraction de seconde si une situation enfin « normale » comblerait l'enfant. Puis il monta à l'étage.

AUBE

_« Pardonne-moi Malfoy si je ne te rends jamais ton fils. »_

Voilà comment il commencerait cette fichue lettre.

_« Pardonne-moi, nous serons deux à perdre la raison._

_Pardonne-moi de t'en vouloir de me l'avoir confié, de l'avoir délibérément livré aux mains ennemies qui sont les tiennes, aux yeux ennemis qui t'ont pourchassé, qui t'auraient défait s'ils l'avaient pu, pardonne-moi de considérer ton acte comme l'ultime abandon, camouflé de bonne intention, pardonne-moi de détester la moindre de tes bonnes intention puisqu'elle ne sert que ton profit, pardonne-moi de ne jamais au grand jamais pouvoir excuser ta faute. _

_Tu me le confies tu le perds sciemment, et rien d'autre ne te motive si ce n'est le besoin de t'en débarrasser. J'ai vu son regard, bien sûr que je l'ai vu et je sais qu'il t'as transpercé tout aussi bien qu'il me transperce, pardonne moi de ne pouvoir excuser qu'il sache, sache que tu l'envoies ici comme tu l'aurais envoyé à la mort, comme on t'as envoyé toi, entre les mains du destin, sachant pertinemment de quelle atroce façon ce dernier nous reçoit._

_Pardonne-moi Malfoy si je ne te rends jamais ton fils. Pardonne-moi de vouloir le garder, l'étreindre et le protéger de ce mal qui le ronge. Pardonne-moi de vouloir le protéger de tout, de toi, de l'éloigner des failles et des désespoirs qui ne sont rien si ce n'est d'autres pilotis aux demeures bancales de nos vies. _

_Pardonne-moi Malfoy si je ne te rends jamais ton fils. Pardonne-moi d'aimer chaque ombre qui joue sur sa peau, pardonne-moi de vouloir être le souffle d'air qui file entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, pardonne-moi de jalouser cette nuit qui le drape dans son manteau, pardonne-moi de haïr son ombre pour l'avoir dérobé à mes yeux. Pardonne-moi d'aimer les tremblements indistincts de ses doigts et le drap contre lequel ils reposent. Pardonne-moi d'aimer le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine et le ressac qui me noie._

_Plus je le regarde et plus je me demande si tu le connais vraiment. _

_Il y a quelque chose d'insensé en lui, quelque chose qui m'emporte et me roule dans ses vagues et viens me fracasser contre la digue immense de la réalité. Cette chose là, je ne peux plus le résister, elle me réduit, m'anéantit, elle fait de moi un esclave heureux de sa condition._

_Je ne suis plus qu'un regard qui épie, chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque rire, dans l'horreur qu'une seule de ses expression m'échappe et disparaisse sans que je ne l'apprenne et la grave au fond de moi. _

_Je suis devenu voleur d'instants, martyre du temps qui inscrit ses marques sur sa peau, je suis devenu... »_

- Harry ? Viens te coucher, il est tard..

Il entends les petits pieds de Ginny se frotter contre la moquette et son corps chaud se presser contre le sien. Mais il ne peux détourner les yeux du garçon endormi.

- J'arrive.

- Tu arrives depuis longtemps déjà...

Les bras menus entourent sa taille et la chevelure rousse dégouline sur son épaule. Harry prend mains de sa femme dans les siennes. Elle murmure :

- Regarde, ils dorment. Il ne va pas te le manger ton fils...

Elle fait comme si elle n'avait pas compris. Elle a tort.

Harry sait très bien qu'elle a ressentit la chaleur de ce feu qui, le comprime, le tue, le fait danser. Il a vu dans les yeux bleus la haine couler lentement, il a vu dans ses gestes la possessivité s'inscrire à nouveau. La façon dont elle le fixait. La colère contenue dans ses mélodies un peu plus sèches.

Il sait qu'elle a infiniment raison, que c'est certainement la seule manière de réagir face à ce subit engouement, face à cette admiration irraisonnée.

Mais il a beau se réprimander, encore et encore, il a beau penser à son couple, à sa vie, à son fils, à tout ce qu'il a passé des années à bâtir, auprès d'elle, auprès d'eux, il ne peux détourner ses yeux de lui.

- Harry s'il te plaît, viens...

- Je te rejoins dans un instant.

Son ton évasif la fait flancher. Il doit être vraiment fasciné.

Elle songe que c''est certainement dû à la rivalité qui perdure entre Malfoy et lui. Après tout, le fruit de ses entrailles est ici, chez eux, dans la chambre de son propre fils, et ça, Harry doit très mal le supporter.

D'ailleurs, elle se fait peut-être des idées pour rien? C'est son mari après tout. Ils se sont construit à deux, dans la souffrance et la peine d'après guerre. Ils se sont reconstruit. Elle le connaît si bien.

Elle se pare de belles phrases et d'illusions probables mais quelque chose la retient encore. Quelque chose qui a brillé toute l'après-midi dans les yeux verts.

Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose de fort qu'elle ne peut éteindre alors qu'elle a tout su démolir, la crainte, la peine et les douleurs quotidiennes mais cette chose là ne leur ressemble pas.

Alors, c'est une grande fatigue qui tombe sur ses épaules, pesant comme une chape de plomb. Une immense lassitude qui témoigne de son impuissance. Elle qui, comme sa mère, s'est toujours appliquée à tout contrôler...

Elle abandonne finalement, parce que ses paupières se ferment toutes seules et sa tête se fait lourde sur l'épaule inconfortable, elle abandonne pour mille raison qui recouvriront certainement la meilleure. Elle laisse doucement glisser ses mains le long des hanches de son mari en songeant encore, on verra demain. On verra bien demain.

- Ne tarde pas trop, s'il te plaît.

Harry sent soudain un grand froid juste derrière lui. Il n'écoute même pas Ginny qui marmonne en s'éloignant.

Désormais, il vit pour un battement de cil, un respiration profonde. Il vit pour une tension imperceptible, un mouvement entamé.

Il rêve, l'enfant divin, baigné dans la lumière bleue de la chambre, il rêve bien sûr, ses traits sont détendus, il semble apaisé, en sécurité. Il remue parfois, un tout petit peu, juste le temps de laisser Harry en mourir.

Il aimerait tellement, devenir cette nuit, devenir cette lumière qui l'entoure et le porte aux frontières du monde.

Si quelque chose peut l'atteindre, il le détruira. Si quelque chose peut lui faire peur, il le fera disparaître. Il lui construira un monde nouveau, un futur plein de paix, quelque chose qui le garde au chaud, au creux de sa paume, un monde qui s'apparente un peu à cette nuit d'hiver.

Il les construira, il en fait la promesse, d'autres rêves encore, d'autres chimère, pour le garder toujours et peu importe la force qu'on mettra à le secouer, jamais, plus jamais, ils ne se réveilleront.

ORAGE

Chuintement dans la neige des chaussettes glissent sur la moquette blanche. Le couloir résonne, on y esquisse des pas prudents, des pas qui préféreraient s'oublier.

Il repose doucement la tasse sur la table basse de peur qu'un coup trop brusque fasse fuir le reflet blond qui illumine déjà l'entrée du salon.

- Scorpius ?

Les yeux clairs s'ouvrent comme deux trouées de lumière au milieu de l'ombre mais leur éclat vacille, secoué par le déchirement du ciel.

- Scorpius, tout va bien ?

L'écho et le ridicule de sa question frappent Harry comme une salve de coups. Il regarde Scorpius se figer, les mains agrippées aux chambranles de la porte, serrées comme des griffes aux jointures blanchies.

Il se lève d'un bond, sans réfléchir, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Entre seulement, tu veux quelque chose à boire, à manger ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? » Puis en désignant sa propre tasse : « Verre de lait ? »

Un murmure chiffonné lui parvient, un brouillon, à peine :« voudrépadérangé ».

- Tu ne déranges pas.

Il s'étonne de ce ton éminemment sérieux qu'il prend soudain avec lui, de la fatalité qui colore sa réponse. Non il ne dérange pas évidemment, jamais, pourquoi dérangerait-il ? Pourquoi se sent-il toujours dérangeant, étranger ? Ne voit-il pas...

- Assied-toi sur le canapé j'arrive.

Non, heureusement qu'il ne voit pas. Ni la cuiller qui vacille dans le pot de chocolat, ni la main humide qui attrape la bouteille de lait. Scorpius ne voit que l'orage camouflé derrière les rideaux, derrière les fenêtres, le regarde droit dans les yeux comme si les éclairs tombaient au beau milieu du salon.

- Je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud, j'espère que tu aimes ça ? Sinon j'ai encore autre chose.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur Potter.

Relevant la tête Harry observe le profil du garçon planté dans l'ombre, frisonne alors que le murmure mécanique l'a déchiré en deux. Il hésite un instant, cherche la force qui le conduira à quitter la cuisine puis saisit la tasse à pleine main. Ce n'est pas le moment de se perdre.

- Tu me diras s'il est bien dosé. Je te l'ai fait comme pour Albus.

Le prénom de son meilleur ami a rappelé Scorpius au monde du dedans, sans orage et sans terreur.

- Merci.

Il est vraiment là cette fois, le mot qui sied si bien à son habituelle convention, il est vivant, il se meut en même temps que le corps de Scorpius recroquevillé autour du présent. Harry s'assied à côté de lui en prenant bien garde de ne pas l'effleurer. Son sourire est déjà perdu lorsqu'il voit le garçon soulever la tasse, souffler sur la brume qui la nappe, sourire en lui-même comme il le fait toujours.

- Mais de rien Scorpius.

Quels toujours peut-il bien poser sur ses gestes retenus, effacés, alors qu'il le connait si peu ? Il maudit le tonnerre qui refuse de s'éloigner en voyant les yeux bleus se fermer d'un coup. Ne sachant comme l'éloigner, il cède à la confession.

- Moi aussi je déteste ça.

Scorpius se redresse, libéré par son étonnement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais on s'y fait tu sais. Et puis il y a quelques … avantages.

Harry désigne les tasse avec un petit sourire parfaitement niais, étonné de voir le jeune homme lui sourire en retour.

- Tu veux qu'on allume ? Qu'on mette un peu de musique ?

La télé les nargue depuis son meuble de chêne massif, son temple d'idole, restée païenne aux yeux du jeune serpentard. Fascination et terreur se mêlent souvent dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il détaille pensivement les objets moldus de la maison.

Harry met la chaîne en marche. Le son couvre quelques peu la rumeur de l'orage

- C'est quoi ?

- Du jazz. Tu aimes bien ?

- Oui.

Il le dit avec retenue, en baissant les yeux, comme il avouerait aimer le rouge et l'or. Contrairement à Albus, la tasse n'apparaît pas comme un monstre démesuré entre ses mains, il a déjà ces longs doigts noueux, stigmates d'une croissance rapide, signe qu'il sera bientôt le plus grand de sa classe, s'il ne l'est pas déjà. Pourtant ses gestes toujours calculés le rapetissent, l'amoindrissent et à trop se brider, il semble qu'il fasse corps avec le canapé, mangé par sa couverture.

- Albus me fait écouter de la musique moldue parfois...

Harry éclate de rire.

- Ton père ne doit pas trop apprécier, je me trompe ?

Les yeux de Scorpius s'agrandissent. Il songe qu'il n'aurait jamais dû évoquer Draco aussi facilement, presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Après tout il ne sait quasiment rien de leur rapport, juste quelques mots parfois glissés par hasard, presque échappés de ces lèvres qui s'ouvrent si rarement. Des mots douloureux, des paratonerre d'abandon.

Les heures défilent dans un silence apaisé, une puis deux, Harry se lève fréquemment pour changer de disque, en profitant pour vérifier l'état de Scorpius dont les cils papillonnent, enfin alourdis de sommeil. Il lui retire avec précaution la tasse des mains, la pose sur un journal pour éviter le choc de la porcelaine et du verre. Scorpius tombe par degré contre le dossier puis se laisse finalement chuter contre Harry.

Petit à petit, il ose s'allonger, la tête posée sur ses genoux. À moitié de sommeil, à moitié à cause de cette tension disparue qu'une forme de lassitude remplace, lorsque la fatigue rattrape les terreurs et les pique comme on endort un animal sauvage.

Harry n'ose plus bouger, se redresser, respirer.

Démuni il demande.

- Et ils font quoi tes parents quand tu as peur ?

- Rien.

La voix de Scorpius délestée de toute convention est devenue adulte, détachée. Maladroit, Harry avance une main tremblante sur ses cheveux.

- C'est pas grave vous savez. De toute façon, je ne me suis jamais senti enfant.

Les accents rauques doivent être terriblement proches des véritables arpèges de sa voix. Harry ne dit rien la poitrine comprimée à l'extrême. Il attrape un coussin et Scorpius relève doucement la tête, le temps qu'il le glisse sous sa joue.

- M'sieur Potter ?

- Oui Scorpius ?

Il soupire, irrité, cherche ses mots puis s'apaise.

- Non rien.

- Dis-moi.

Il s'endort, les cheveux éparpillé sur ses genoux, la tête plus lourde.

- Je me suis peut-être trompé sur vous.

La phrase paraît toute chiffonnée entre ses lèvres pâteuses.

- À propos de quoi Scorpius ?

- J'ai cru que vous aussi, vous faisiez semblant de m'aimer.

La phrase le frappe, le cloue au dossier, résonne en lui comme une sentence. Ne sachant quoi faire, Harry éclate d'un rire acide. Le sérieux de cette affirmation n'a rien d'enfantin. Il demande, tremblant, ébouillanté.

- Ah et... Pourquoi diable je ferais ça ?

- Pour rien. Parce qu'il le faut. Comme tout le monde.

Un long soupir ensommeillé lui échappe, jalonnant son départ vers les royaumes de Morphée. Harry n'ose plus bouger, tétanisé tant par les mots que par l'acte, craignant de le réveiller ou de se sortir lui-même de cette rêverie – car ce moment ne peut être que cela, un cauchemar, il en est persuadé. La cruauté du monde le rattrape pourtant : souffle régulier et profond de Scorpius, fourmillements incontrôlables dans ses jambes qui lui ordonnent de changer de position, fin de l'orage et ses ronchonnements monocordes.

Il regarde les cheveux briller dans la lumière nette du salon en s'étonnant de ce sentiment nouveau qui l'emplit par degré, un sentiment d'aliénation totale. Il ne le connait pas, il ne l'a jamais connu et peut-être ne le connaîtra-t-il jamais, il a eu beau l'aimer, le regarder, le chérir en silence, il lui demeurera à jamais complètement étranger.

L'enfant qui prenait l'amour pour une convention. Il soupire, alors qu'un apaisement sans borne l'emplit tout entier. Non, jamais il ne le connaîtra, jamais ce qu'il ressent à l'instant présent, ce détachement, cet envol, n'aura de prise avec une quelconque réalité. Jamais il ne le connaîtra certes, mais désormais il en est persuadé, entreprendre cette quête, même vaine, même vouée à l'échec ne lui fait plus peur et il l'entreprendra, encore et encore, chaque matin de chaque jour, tant qu'il le pourra et sans jamais renoncer.

HÔPITAL

Il était caché derrière un énorme bouquet de fleurs dont seul un épis blond dépassait. Harry redoutait le moment où les fleurs découvriraient le visage et l'instant d'après ne pouvait plus attendre de le voir apparaître. Ne sachant s'il fallait qu'il referme les yeux ou lui crier de jeter ces stupides fleurs pour l'amour du ciel il regarda Ginny. Sa femme souriait au jeune homme avec une tendresse peu commune.

Lorsque Scorpius déposa le bouquet sur la table basse, ses yeux tournèrent lentement vers le lit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette semaine et son regard semblait éclairci de deux teintes. Ginny s'était levée pour l'accueillir, et il remarqua en la suivant des yeux, que ni Albus ni James n'étaient présent. Il balaya alors la pièce dans sa totalité comme pour éviter encore un peu l'objet qui capturerait ses pupilles.

Les draps se froissèrent. Scorpius s'approchait du lit ou le corps du seigneur Potter se dépliait puis se redressait douloureusement. Leurs mains s'accrochèrent et Ginny proposa d'aller chercher un café. Elle n'eût pas le temps de refermer la porte qu'un murmure vint lui cingler le bas du dos comme une lame.

- Bonjour Harry.

Elle porta une main à son coeur en songeant que cela devait bien faire trois ans au moins qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son mari éclater ainsi en sanglots. Comme un enfant.

SILENCE

- Scorpius, t'as pas vu ma cravate ?

Albus échevelé, arrêté au bas des escaliers jette des regards inquiets de tous les côtés en soulevant ce qui se trouve à portée de main, agitation familière qui déclenche un sourire à peine visible sur les lèvres pâles.

- Tu l'a déjà mise dans ta valise Al'.

- T'es sûr ?

Scorpius hoche doucement de la tête sans cesser de sourire.

- Bon, si tu le dis.

Et le fils Potter de reprendre sa course, avalé par le mur du couloir.

Harry soupire en le regardant disparaître. De l'autre côté, le fils Malfoy n'a pas bougé.

Debout devant la porte d'entrée, sa silhouette découpée finement par la lumière crue qui tombe sur le couloir, il respire à plein poumons les bourrasques de vent qui font voleter quelques mèches de cheveux et s'engouffrent dans la robe trop grande pour sa frêle carrure.

Le contre-jour l'empêche de mieux le regarder, il peut à peine entrevoir l'arc fin de ses sourcils et le dessin délicat de ses lèvres. Mais il le sait, il le connait par cœur.

Il sait les paupières frêles vibrantes, les petites rougeurs que le vent fait naître sur ses joue, la teinte exacte de sa bouche. Il sait les sentiers de fines mèches presque blanches qui se dressent sur sa nuque. Il sait que le bonheur véritable glisse comme un filet d'eau dans sa gorge.

Mais pour effacer ce sourire qui s'étire sans autorisation, il préfère saisir les bagages déjà prêts, dont pas un seul n'appartient à Albus. Il faudra encore caser sa valise dans le coffre, il faudra peut-être qu'elle tienne en équilibre au-dessus de celle de Lily. Pour l'instant, la seule à pouvoir être chargée elle celle de Scorpius.

- Oh non, laissez monsieur Potter, je vais le faire!

- Tu va finir par m'appeler Harry oui ou non ?

Sourires complices à moitié mangés par le soleil. La poignée glisse un peu dans la paume de sa main. Il semble qu'on craque une allumette dans sa poitrine et le halo de la flamme est une chaleur aussi agréable que dérangeante et inhabituelle. Il détourne les yeux.

Du haut des escaliers cette fois, son fils s'inquiète de plus en plus.

- Scorp ! T'es sûr que t'as pas pris ma cravate ?

L'intéresse se retourne, toujours aussi patient et pondéré, répondant sur un ton rêveur.

- Dans ta valise Al' !

- Ah. Merci vieux !

Et déjà c'est le grand départ. Le tourbillon des Potter s'engouffre avec force et fracas dans la minuscule auto alors que Scorpius s'y pose comme une plume. Le démarrage est difficile, Lily pique une crise de nerfs, certaine d'avoir oublié quelque uns de ses livres, Albus raille, Ginny tente de passer un coup de fil à Hermione pour se donner rendez-vous sur le quai et Harry conduit tant bien que mal en lançant quelques petits coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur.

Scorpius ne prend jamais part à l'agitation. Il a ouvert la fenêtre et profite du voyage, les cheveux dans le vent, les cils battants, les yeux grand ouverts, plongé tout entier dans le paysage qui défile.

Harry n'a jamais compris pourquoi le fils Malfoy aimait tant les trajets en voiture, ce moyen de transport moldu que son père doit tant critiquer. Mais la vision le calme toujours avec la même force, l'enferme et l'élève, lui permet de ne plus prendre gardes aux réprimandes des siens.

Sur le parking de la gare, toute la clique descend en marmonnant, hurlant, pleurnichant. Ginny se plaint de l'absence de James qui a encore une fois fait bande à part.

« Teddy le surveille ne t'inquiètes pas » la rassure-t-il, à moitié convaincu.

La smala déboule enfin dans le hall, Albus Ginny et Scorpius en tête. Harry ne lâche pas les gamins des yeux, surtout celui qui rêvasse en trottinant un peu en retrait.

Ils ont faillit le perdre une fois le digne héritier Malfoy s'était arrêté pour caresser un chien. Il se demande d'ailleurs d'où lui vient ce caractère un peu éthéré qu'il conserve en toutes circonstances. Il n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Draco s'il lui annonçait que son fils est un véritable contemplatif et qu'il a en outre développé un amour sans pareil pour le jardinage et les soins apportés aux créatures magiques. Mais Draco ne sait rien, Draco est toujours aussi hautain, taciturne et renfermé. Draco passe des soirées entières seul dans son atelier, à retaper des meubles anciens et en déjouer les charmes, Draco est devenu morne et désintéressé.

Harry sent toujours son ventre faire des grand huit lorsque c'est au tour de Scorpius de passer le mur. Il a cette impression tenace qu'il s'arrêtera au dernier moment ou restera coincé, suspendu entre deux mondes, impossible à récupérer. Ou peut-être courra-t-il tellement vite qu'il finira par s'envoler, qu'il atteindra une autre dimension ? La peur qu'il échappe au monde ne le quitte jamais.

Albus se jette contre la paroi, suivi par sa petite soeur, fière comme une paonne. Bientôt il sont tous de l'autre côté et Scorpius s'éloigne déjà, Al sur ses talons. Harry les suit encore un peu des yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'ils sont bien là. La peur ne l'a pas quitté et il s'émerveille encore du fossé qui perdure encore entre Draco et son fils.

D'où peut bien lui venir ce caractère ? Ce regard doux et tendre, cet air amusé, hors du temps, hors du monde ? Cette faculté d'émerveillement constant, cette façon de savourer chaque moment de son existence comme si elle lui filait déjà entre les doigts ?

S'il ne le tient pas de son père, il ne le tient certainement pas de sa mère non plus. Astoria est en tout point semblable à Ginny, une femme tornade, magnifique, imposante, flamboyante et surtout caractérielle. Draco laisse même parfois sous-entendre « capricieuse ». Il lui manque une certaine tendresse, une fibre maternelle sous son masque de glace. Et dans cette famille austère, l'enfant prodige a grandi, comme une fleur un peu fragile sous les rayons blêmes des premiers soleils.

« Les enfants attendez! »

Mais ils courent tous déjà à la recherche de leurs amis. Al et Scorpius sont les seuls à rester un peu en retrait, rejoignant tranquillement un petit groupe de serpentards, échangeant avec eux quelques poignées de mains, éclats de rires et dernières nouvelles. De l'autre côté c'est l'excitation générale, Lily a retrouvé avec un plaisir extatique une bande de fillettes qui poussent des petits cris suraiguë et James prépare déjà ses prochains coups d'états avec le fils Lupin et leurs amis gryffons.

Harry soupire en secouant la tête. Son ainé est un cas désespéré fier de porter la marque de la famille Weasley et ne peut s'empêcher de mettre un point d'honneur à raviver les anciennes traditions des jumeaux.

- J'en connais un qui va encore recevoir une lettre bien torchée du dirlo !

La voix chaude et familière l'enveloppe comme une cape d'hiver. Il n'a même pas besoin de se retourner,sourit déjà.

- On verra bien qui rira le dernier quand Hugo aura quelques années de plus !

Ron lui envoie une grand claque dans le dos avant de lui serrer la main. Il lui rend la pareille, heureux de pouvoir enfin se distraire. Hermione arrive derrière et entame directement une discussion peu amène sur « les Hommes » avec Ginny. Les choses n'ont pas changé comme si le temps et sa course folle ne pouvait les entraîner avec lui.

Un peu plus loin, les Malfoy viennent d'arriver. Harry voit Scorpius lever subitement la tête et ses mâchoires se crispent. Draco lui adresse un petit geste de la main avant de s'approcher du cercle Potter-Weasley.

- Bonjour Ginny.

- Bonjour Draco ! Tu as vu ton fils ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas osé aller le déranger il est avec ses amis.

Harry baisse la tête avant d'accorder un regard froid au nouvel arrivant.

- Potter.

- Malfoy.

Le silence dure un peu jusqu'à ce que Ginny reprenne les rênes de la situation.

- Astoria, est-ce que vous avez un peu de temps tout à l'heure ? Nous aimerions bien vous inviter à boire un café quelque part avec Draco évidemment.

- Oui ce serait une excellente idée ! Je crois que nous n'avons rien de prévu cet après-midi, nous pourrions très bien vous rejoindre !

Les maris se jaugent, songeant tous deux que le "nous" est un peu illusoire mais ils sont interrompus par le retour des enfants.

La ronde des baisers et des recommandations commence et tout se déroule à merveille jusqu'à ce que Scorpius se retrouve devant Harry

- Merci pour tout monsieur Potter ! Merci vraiment ! À bientôt.

Ce n'est pas vrai, pense-t-il en le regardant s'éloigner. Ils disent toujours que c'est affreusement chaud, brûlant, que la traces des lèvres sur la joue est comme "marquée au fer rouge". Ce n'est pas vrai et toute la littérature ment.

Sur sa joue la trace est glacée, humide et le vent l'entame comme une coupure. C'est froid, c'est douloureux comme l'abandon.

TANGO

Elle s'est endormie lovée contre lui, comme au temps des premières nuits. Un bras calé sous la nuque, il fixe le plafond et le ballet des ombres qui peuplera les prochaines heures. Il n'a pas dormi. L'aube se coule sous les chambranles de toutes les portes et dans sa tête, l'idée fixe, étrange, tournoie comme un oiseau de proie.

Ce n'était pas un dîner. Pas un vrai dîner au sens conventionnel du terme, malgré les jolis couverts, la jolie vaisselle, cette succession avortée des trois plats et les formules de politesse sucrées. Pas un dîner non.

Quelque chose de bien plus important grossissait entre eux, remplissait tout l'espace. Quelque chose de l'ordre de l'indéterminé déterministe, quelque chose d'aussi brutal, d'aussi fatal qu'il était beau et éphémère.

Pas un dîner, non. Une danse, probablement.

Il se rejoue les premiers mouvements en espérant l'habiller d'un nom.

_Le poulet et le gratin dauphinois, la salade verte dans son bol orange planté au milieu de la table. Le fils Malfoy assis juste devant lui à la droite d'Albus. _

« Scorp' » _à l'élégance rares, aux manières retenues, aux élans mesurés._

« Un tango, souffle-t-il dans les limbes disparates du silence en frottant deux mains imaginaire sur cette poussière de cliché.

Un tango qu'il se repasse encore, l'attaquant et le sublimant aussi.

_Scorpius._

Il est bien droit, immobile, comme déposé contre le dossier de sa chaise. La bouche serrée les yeux dans le vague, il est bien présent oui, mais si peu. Ses mains jointes sont délicatement appuyées sur le bord de la nappe, l'effleurent à peine. Il a gardé les coudes au corps et ses épaules ouvertes découvrent une poitrine menue dont il essaie de camoufler les sursauts. Une anxiété si finement repeinte qu'elle en deviendrait presque belle.

_Première position._

- Scorpius tu me passe la salade?

Un pli se creuse le long de sa nuque, une ombre nouvelle et changeante glisse sur sa peau. Dans ses yeux un doute s'enfuit, une rêverie se perd. Le sourire poli creuse des fossettes au coin de sa bouche, réduit le voilage de ses paupière . Il tend le bol comme une offrande et retient dans l'écrin de ses lèvres son souffle discontinu, camoufle le tremblements de ses doigts. Tout retenir, toujours. Un fois sa main heurtée maladroitement contre celle d'Albus, elle se retire brusquement mais légèrement, revient instantanément à sa place initiale.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Ces effarantes conventions sociales semblent le briser. Son corps éprouvé se tend à nouveau, s'allonge, retrouve le dossier de la chaise. Une mèche prise dans l'arc de son sourcil est chassée d'un mouvement de tête parfaitement maîtrisé lui aussi.

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je reprendre des pâtes?

Sa voix vibre dans l'air, le transperce.

- Harry, appelle-moi Harry je t'en prie.

Si seulement il pouvait briser le silence. Sa main rencontre une peau glacée, proche de la sensation d'un marbre. Il pense aux requins auxquels il faut tendre un bâton pour leurs donner l'illusion que leur proie est rigide. L'importance de n'être ni une proie, ni un prédateur.

Scorpius appuie un peu plus fort la louche dans le gratin, serre son poing autour de l'assiette. Surtout ne pas décevoir. Un battement de cil, des sillons sur son front trahissent à peine la gêne d'être observé mais en relevant la tête, son regard trouble heurte le coin d'un sourire. Un sourire plein, celui de Harry.

- Merci.

Pas une proie, pas un prédateur, comme un arbre déraciné qui flotte vers lui. Il admire façon dont son bras glisse le long de son corps, éloigne le plat. Son visage opalin penché vers l'assiette et la nuque légèrement arrondie lui rappellent à l'encolure sèche d'un sombral. Une veine bat follement contre sa gorge, c'est la jugulaire, la veine du cœur. Il sourit à son plat.

_Deuxième position. _

- Tu te plais à Poudlard?

Il se redresse, heurté par l'intérêt subit qu'on lui porte. Fait un pas un arrière._ Première position._

- J'aime beaucoup les cours et l'ambiance de notre maison.

Ginny soupire, se ressert également. Il peut entendre la fourchette grincer entre les haricots.

Scorpius lui, s'est remis à sa tâche. Surtout ne pas décevoir. Il le regarde planter gracieusement la pointe de son couteau dans la viande, la découper consciencieusement. Il sait que c'était une bonne réponse, adéquate, un tourbillon sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux s'échapper mais les lèvres jadis souriante sont mordues, déchiquetées, les blessure du doute pourraient s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre.

Une minute passe. Il ne faut pas le laisser s'échapper, il faut l'emmener plus loin encore, ne pas se cantonner à l'immobilité et au mutisme mais le libérer de cette prime position. Il faut qu'il danse.

- Tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch non?

Ses yeux s'illuminent son sourire est faible mais bien réel cette fois, salut pour sa bouche devenue carmin. Ses mains reposent les couverts, ses coudes se détachent du t-shirt, il revient à lui, moins hésitant.

- Oui. Je m'entraîne dur. J'aimerai bien être attrapeur.

- C'est un très bon poste.

Leurs regards se figent, s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre. Scorpius laisse échapper ce sourire discret qui s'inscrit profondément sur son visage, baisse les yeux. Il mange enfin, avale de grandes bouchées, ose même l'affront de s'essuyer la bouche.

Harry songe qu'il touche peut-être l'instant fragile d'une troisième position qu'il faudra chérir. Il reprend de sa voix un peu bourrue.

- Eh bien, voilà au moins quelqu'un qui fera peut-être des miracles sur un balai ! N'est-ce pas Albus ?

Le regard en poignard de l'intéressé provoque une vague de sourires attendris. Albus retrouve la mine renfrognée du petit enfant qu'il a été et Scorpius le regarde du coin de l'oeil, amusé et attentif à la moindre de ses réactions.

- Au moins je ne fais pas exploser les cachots avec mes potions ratées comme James.

Le fils Malfoy éclate de rire et son rire ébranle la table, les murs, les fondations de la maison. C'est un son inédit, trop superbe pour être réitéré, c'est celui-là qu'il garde alors si bien cadenassé à l'intérieur de lui ? Le cœur de Harry manque un battement puis se reprend, défend son petit dernier.

- Tout juste, James a beau frapper dans un cognard avec talent, c'est un véritable cancre dans toutes les autres matières.

Les deux paires d'yeux verts se jaugent, rivalisent et finissent par laisser une douce tendresse remuer leurs couleurs. Ginny se tortille sur son siège mais il la remarque à peine. Il attend l'apothéose, la brillante chorégraphie qui achèvera de sceller l'envolée.

- Albus est bon dans plein de domaines.

La voix de Scorpius a la couleur indicible de ses yeux, le poids du monde. Leurs regards se croisent, complices, plus puissants qu'un toucher. Harry songe que s'il n'aimait pas tant son fils, il le jalouserait presque.

Puis il soupire et frotte l'endroit de sa main effleuré par les doigts du fils Malfoy.

Albus ne dis plus rien, laisse un sourire satisfait se poser sur ses lèvres. Scorpius semble même retrouver de l'appétit, creuse de profonds cratères dans le gratin, ne fait plus attention à la fourchette qui vacille, à sa main qui tremble. es yeux planté dans ceux de Harry prennent tous l'espace et chaque fois qu'il pique une nouvelle bouchée, le contact rompu n'en revient que plus ostentatoire.

Harry fixe le mouvement plus ample de ses mâchoires, songe qu'il a peut-être déjà gagné, que le final arrive dans l'empoignée confiante de leurs regards.

- Et comment cela se passe-t-il dans la salle commune de serpentard ?

La question si peu anodine de Ginny déchire la table, semble en écarter les convives. Un tic nerveux agite le sourcil d'Albus qui relève lentement un regard inconnu, un gouffre béant plus dangereux que les flammes maternelles. Mais Harry distingue à peine l'ire de son fils tant les bras qui se rassemblent, le corps qui se redresse et retrouve son carcan, s'échappe loin de son emprise, le désespèrent.

Pris de la même fureur qu'Albus, il avance un peu vers la table, y pose délibérément les coudes, fixe Ginny droit dans les yeux.

- Comme dans toutes les salles communes tu ne crois pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien Harry, je te rappelle que nous avons tous été à Gryffondor avant Al.

Scorpius recule encore, se fond presque dans la chaise. Ses yeux sont si loin déjà. Harry ne sait comment le rattraper et serre frénétiquement ses couverts dans le creux de ses paumes, pris au dépourvu. C'est Albus qui s'interpose.

- Et je te rappelle que Papa est déjà entré dans la salle commune de serpentard et n'a rien relevé de spécial à son sujet.

Les deux syllabes frappées comme jamais creusent des puits profonds dans son ventre, PAPA, elles sonnent comme un rythme. PAPA, la nuit de toutes les premières. Tous les regards se braquent vers le père Potter mais seuls les yeux bleus se fichent dans les siens, dénués de toute colère, attendant une réponse.

_Quatrième position._

Il sait qu'il doit danser à présent, valser entre les gouttes et les sortir de ce guêpier, du fossé que Ginny essaye de creuser autour de lui.

Scorpius continue de le fixer. Des fossés, peut-être faudrait-il en creuser d'autres, juste pour eux deux.

- C'est tout à fait vrai. C'était même plutôt pas mal comme ambiance. Un peu lugubre mais les Gryffons sont des amoureux de l'excès comme chacun sait.

Ginny grogne, il sent son genou frapper le sien. Peu importe, Scorpius se détend légèrement, se rapproche d'Albus et puis surtout, il sourit à nouveau. Il s'écarte lentement du dossier de la chaise, comme s'il creusait son dos, les deux pieds planté dans le sol.

Harry saisit son regard, ne le lâche plus. Son souffle s'accélère imperceptiblement.

- Quelqu'un veut de l'eau ?

Scorpius se redresse, attrape son verre.

- Volontiers .

Tourbillons de lacets défaits sur le carcan du mal être, il se lève, approche son verre puis le recule, bois sa dernière gorgée, l'approche encore. Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas.

Albus et Ginny s'affrontent toujours mais entre Scorpius et Harry il n'y a que le bruit progressif de l'eau qui monte dans le verre et le verre lui même, saisis dans leurs pupilles.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Un léger mouvement de tête, il boit encore, ferme les yeux. Le silence revient. Harry recule, puis s'avance, veut dire quelque chose sans trop savoir quoi, retrouve le regard limpide. Abandonne sa fourchette.

Il se dit que cette cinquième position est trop belle pour être vraie.

- Bon je monte, je suis fatiguée.

Bruit sec d'une chaise qu'on repousse Ginny est blanche de colère. Albus se lève immédiatement, pâle lui aussi mais étrangement ils ne se ressemblent en rien.

- Bonne idée, je vais débarrasser la table.

Scorpius le suit sagement peut-être libéré enfin, peut-être sans envie. Harry l'espère puis détruit cette idée qui lui fait bien trop mal.

- Al' attend, je vais t'aider !

Mais personne n'attend plus personne et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Harry est tout seul dans la cuisine.

Seul, comme dans la chambre où il soupire. Seul encore avec la nuit et les ronflements léger de Gin qui l'attendrissent, seul, il s'endort avec sur les lèvres les courbes délicates du dernier mot qu'il a murmuré.

DÉPART

Ils sont partis.

Plus un bruit ne résonne dans l'appartement délaissé et toute chaleur s'est enfuie, glissée sous le paillasson, roulée en boule dans les angles du plafond ou dans beaucoup d'autres métaphores encore, bien plus houleuses sûrement, qui ont fait leurs nids dans le siphon puant du lavabo.

Il sont partis et plus rien d'autre ne subsiste, rien, si ce n'est la froide constatation de leur absence.

Les frissons mangent sa peau de petits grains mobiles qu'il ne peut déloger. Partis, emportés dans la voiture de Ron qu'il maîtrise si difficilement, tous drapés dans leurs rires et l'excitation du retour, ils ne l'ont même pas vu attendre et même Lily en a oublié de l'embrasser. Son jeans le gratte et sa chemise colle au bas de son dos. Il se sent sale et moche. Soupire : il se sent seul surtout, horriblement seul.

Sur le canapé blanc, les coussins au ventre tendus et les piqués fraîchement repassé le narguent de la poupe à la proue. Même ce vieil ami, ce pote confortable en devient irritant.

Il ne voit plus que ça, toute cette quiétude partout, par poignées entières, collée aux murs, dégouttant du plafond, étendue sur la moquette sibérienne qui galope jusqu'aux pieds du meuble de la télé. Encore un peu de quiétude la maquille, elle aussi,dépoussiérée jusqu'aux plus lointains recoins. Elle a déjà oublié les marques de doigts et la caresse du dessin animé.

Pas un murmure, pas même le subtil chuchotement des chaussettes sur les poils du tapis : son salon c'est Stalingrad.

Avachi sur le tabouret, les coudes meurtris, la tête dans les mains, il respire douloureusement essayant une nouvelle fois de se convaincre que tout cet air perdu pourrait éteindre la douleur qui comprime sa poitrine.

Mais chaque effort semble vain, même en s'acharnant à scruter la pièce, même en cherchant désespérément un derniers vestige, un dernier souffle, trois moutons de poussières, serrés dans un coin. Et le café noir semble tellement déplacé, au fond de cette tasse qui brille, un étranger indésirable dans toute cette blancheur, tout comme son jean foncé et la tartine aux fraises qu'il n'a pas effleurée. Il y a surtout ce nerf pleurnichard qui bat dans son ventre au rythme d'une vieille chanson triste.

Il a cru un instant qu'elle était dans sa tête avant de se rappeler qu'il avait allumé la chaine stéréo flambant neuve - cadeau de Ron et l'avait laissé tourner en boucle.

_« Just before our love got lost you said_

_I am as constant as a northern star and I said_

_Constantly in the darkness, where's that at ?_

_If you want me I'll be in the bar. »_

Le silence l'enterre. L'agitation même excessive lui manque, les courses folles, les chutes dans les escaliers, les chocolat chauds, les éclats de rire aux accents enflammés.

Et puis il a faim. Faim de ses traits, de sa silhouette élancée, presque efféminée. Faim de ses yeux et des petits plis rieurs aux coins des paupières. Faim de l'éclat indicible qui les habite, faim de cet endroit où la mélancolie et la passion se retrouvent et s'emmêlent l'une à l'autre, une fenêtre dans la façade blanche par où il s'échappe. Faim de quelques phrases qu'il lançait au vent, riant de leurs échos. Et c'est dans ce creux vide, juste entre le fond du ventre et le coeur, que se sont planté des grosses racines qui pétrissent son chagrin.

Il se lève mécaniquement, remet l'eau à chauffer. Secoue la boîte de thé qu'il sait vide. Se rassied, pesamment, joue avec le petits filaments de la nappe déchirée.

Dans une demi-heure, Ginny sera rentrée des courses.

Elle bousculera le calme de l'entrée comme une tornade, claquera la porte. Son manteau beige au col redressé, ouvert sur sa poitrine brûlante fera comme une fleur, dégouttant sur le carrelage. Les mains pleines de sac en tout genre, ses cheveux bouclés voltigeant autour de son magnifique visage, elle tourbillonnera comme un oiseau de feu, pestant contre le froid, les gens, la voiture qui crachote, _cadeau de Papa,_ contre les rues enneigées, le givre sur les vitres, elle pestera en jetant son manteau sur la table et elle sera magnifique, _magnifique_.

Elle lui racontera sa journée en mélangeant les détails, rendant le récit incompréhensible comme elle sait si bien le faire, puis elle tournera dans toutes les pièces des dizaines de fois, dans tous les sens, comme si elle pouvait les ranimer, comme un mage viendrait ensorceler les murs. Ginny viendra probablement rallumer son sourire.

Mais il y a ce mot qui gratte, qui saigne, qui lui fait mal, ce « probablement » qui se hisse en haut de la voile, sur le canapé, sur la télé, qui vient souffler la poussière. Ginny viendra rallumer son sourire, et quoi ? Est-ce que ce sera suffisant cette fois ?

Il soupire. Et lorsqu'il trempe à nouveau ses lèvres dans le café, il réalise à peine qu'il est glacé.


	3. Cerulean

**NDH** _(note de l'hystérique) _**:**

Bon.

Bonbonbonbonbon.

Je suppose que l'intro de huit cent ans sur les mêmes leitmotiv lassants tels que :

"Je suis tellement trop désolée du retard que j'aimerai me couper un bras et vous envoyer des bouts pour m'excuser." "Vous balancer cette fic un peu au bol n'est qu'une énième preuve de mon infinie bêtise désolée pardon pardon pardon." "Des fois je mets ma tête dans le four lol bonne ambiance." est inutile.

Voici donc la suite de Quelques Notes, deux nouveaux chapitres pas bien corrigés, pas les derniers non plus.

En espérant vous garder encore un peu avec moi, juste un peu.

Bah je vous aime. Infiniment.

Mad

ps: encore pardon, on le dit jamais assez t'façon.

/ Hum oui voilà.

**Cerulean Blue**

« Nous aurons des lits profonds plein d'odeurs légères » Charles Baudelaire, _La Mort des Amants_

...

.

Quelque chose avait changé dans sa démarche et son rire. Ils étaient tombés comme la foudre dans le corridor, traversé un instant de chuchotements à demi-éteints, puis la cuisine avait résonné de leurs éclats, affirmés, insolents. Ils l'avaient à peine salué en le croisant avant que Scorpius ne se retourne pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter.

Le P, craché comme il l'était jadis entre d'autres lèvres, l'avait heurté d'un poids terrassant, avait explosé, mille morceaux de faïence, verre poli, pas là pour rigoler.

- Bonjour monsieur Malfoy .

Appuyer sur le nom honnis ne l'aidait en rien désormais ; Scorpius ne quittait plus la cuisine pour si peu. Il osa même l'affront de s'approcher encore, sans même cligner des paupières sur ses pupilles javelots et Harry songeait qu'en effet, il aurait été tellement dommage de les abîmer.

- Vous allez bien monsieur Potter ?

Il pensait à ces phrases toutes faites, ces phrases d'amnésiques en costumes d'adultes, « Ah ils sont grands maintenant, de vrais adolescents, ah ça change, ça se rebelle, Hugo s'est trouvé une amoureuse, Ted et Jaimie font les quatre cent coups et Rosie... »

Mais Scorpius jamais. Où était l'amoureuse de Scorpius, ses révoltes, sa hargne, ses vêtements sombres ou au contraire, trop colorés, trop serrés, où se trouvait Scorpius dans le maelström des colères ?

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il l'avait voulu. Pas aussi subit, pas aussi dur, il aurait préféré que l'impertinence se targue de paliers, d'une gradation parfaite teintée de « ils verront bien, ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'acéré dans sa voix et dans ce regard neuf, dénué de tout ce qui le prévenait auparavant d'être attirant.

- Bien et vous monsieur Malfoy ?

Le jeune homme riait sans fermer les yeux provoquant chez Harry les même questionnements incessants. Depuis combien de temps cette conviction, cette assurance, cette hargne ? Comment avait-il pu manquer une transformation aussi radicale ? Les habitudes n'avaient plus d'ancrages et ce regard le happait comme un aimant, comme un foutu aimant plein de rasoir ouverts, hypnotiques.

- Mais très bien merci ! On ira à la piscine cet après-midi alors ?

Albus appuyé contre le meuble de l'évier détournait le regard. Il avait lui-même fini par s'extraire de ces échanges singuliers, toujours clos et absolument interminables.

- Oui on ira. Ron sera là aussi.

- Chouette.

Scorpius souriait sous sa frange, une flamme fugitive illuminant son visage. Il devait déjà avoir oublié qui viendrait les voir se débattre dans la piscine. Oublié ce bon vieux Ron avec son regard paternel au pathos dégueulasse.

- Content que ça te fasse plaisir. Et toi Al ?

Son fils ne répondit pas ou à peine, déjà envolé, de plus en plus difficile à rattraper. Scorpius se retourna souriant toujours et ce seul sourire suffisait à le séparer d'Albus, à l'attacher encore, pieds et point liés, dans les pupilles d'Harry.

Il était temps de se dérober, de céder à reculons, ce qui lui faisait toujours perdre toute consistance. Il était temps d'abandonner les essoufflements inutiles.

- Je vais vous laisser les garçons...

- Vous ne nous dérangez pas.

Albus cracha un rire mesquin et Scorpius sourit à son tour, pointant sur lui ce regard persistant, indélogeable, sans même se retourner pour regarder son ami lever les yeux au ciel.

- Si, il faut. Le devoir m'appelle. Et puis je suis sûr que vous avez pas mal de choses à faire.

Les deux riaient à présent accordant leur mesquinerie et jamais auparavant Harry ne s'était senti aussi démuni face à leurs caractères éminemment serpentard.

- À toute à l'heure !

Il avait suivi la recette pourtant. Feindre la voix enjouée. Rendre un sourire clair. Ne pas se défendre. Ne pas lui montrer à quel point il était démuni.

Dans le couloir il se livra entièrement à cette respiration hachée qu'il avait mis tant d'efforts à perdre. Livré à l'adolescence trouble qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Les tables tournaient bien trop vite à son goût et le mal de mer n'en devenait que plus insurmontable.

/

- Et donc tu vois, le problème c'est juste que je n'ai pas assez travaillé en histoire de la magie et … Scorpius mais habille-toi putain !

La silhouette passe, à peine une ombre, s'arrête, s'orne d'un rire acide.

- Désolé monsieur Potter !

Albus lui jette un regard noir, récupère un baiser furtif plaqué dans ses cheveux. Les flammes se reflètent dans les yeux de Scorpius lorsqu'il fixe Harry en se redressant.

Il est s'éloigne, quelques secondes de silence avant que le fils Potter ne reprenne.

- Il est chiant en ce moment je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

- Bah, vous êtes dans un mauvais âge.

- Ouais. Peut-être. J'en sais rien. Bon, tu m'aideras pour mon devoir alors ?

- Bien sûr. Et je demanderai à ta marraine au cas où.

- Merci P'pa.

Scorpius revient sur la pointe des pieds, vêtu uniquement d'un jean qui lui tombe sur les hanches et s'agenouille devant le feu.

- Vous utilisez encore les cheminées pour communiquer ? Comme c'est mignon.

- Ce n'est pas mignon monsieur Malfoy, je suis au ministère et je n'ai pas le choix.

Albus éclate de rire se prenant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

- Allez les enfants, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

- C'est pas vrai, vous pouvez rester, il paraît qu'ils ne foutent rien au ministère.

Il devient familier désormais que Scorpius le retienne avec foule d'arguments, n'importe quand et sans raison. Harry songe, familier et surtout horriblement déroutant.

- On en reparlera quand tu y travailleras !

L'adolescent se gonfle sous le rire hystérique d'Albus.

- Moi ? Jamais !

- Ah bon, monsieur Scorpius a d'autres plans pour l'avenir ?

- Évidemment.

- Monsieur Scorpius ne manque pas d'orgueil dites-moi.

- Jamais, c'est une règle d'or chez les Malfoy.

La voix rauque, le regard entendu, tout le met mal à l'aise, le pousse à fuir encore.

- Bon j'arrête les sottises, j'ai vraiment du travail.

- C'est dommage. Nous on aime bien vos sottises.

Harry force un sourire qui lui mange la poitrine fixant le regard noir d'Albus, espérant qu'il le sauve comme il le fait toujours.

- Ouais bah nous aussi on a du boulot figure toi Scorp' ! Salut P'pa à bientôt !

- À bientôt fils, aurevoir Scorpius, soyez sages.

Les garçons éclatent de rire, Albus déjà debout, prêt à filer. Scorpius lui se penche une dernière fois murmurant presque.

- À bientôt monsieur Potter...

Il laisse traîner les braises, l'image floue d'une main posée sur l'épaule blanche, la tirant en arrière, quelques jurons Potterien, de nouveaux éclats de rire.

Il laisse traîner les braises encore un peu, se moquant d'elles, ces saletés de braises qui croient savoir ce que ça fait de brûler vraiment.

/

Souffle abimé posé sur ses lèvres, à peine, il le sait plus qu'il ne le sent vraiment s'enfuir de sa poitrine, battre sa bouche.

Abimé, lui aussi, comme ce linge froissé, tombé par-terre, crevé de son air. C'est un vieux ballon aux traits fatigués, un peu emmêlés sans doute. Une chute de parachute, il rirait s'il pouvait respirer.

Il ne faut pas baisser les yeux, surtout ne pas baisser les yeux, ne pas laisser tomber les pupilles aux pieds du linge, aux chevilles de Scorpius, ce serait idiot. Mais déjà elles lui échappent, pointes de fusain serties de flammes, elles qui pourraient redessiner exactement chaque esquisse de ce corps plus qu'elle ne se permettent de le redessiner.

_Encore heureux_.

Il faudrait se concentrer sur la vapeur qui macule le miroir, _là-dedans_, loin au fond de la porte ouverte, de la salle de bain, se concentrer sur cette porte, plus que sur la chaleur qui trace ses vagues autour de sa silhouette immobile. Il faudrait s'enfuir maintenant, avant d'être soudé à la terre, loin, loin sous le sol, avant d'être relié au coeur brûlant qui le retient de ses lianes, immole ses dernières défenses et touche déjà du bout du doigt sa poitrine et son ventre.

_Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait._

Son regard le dit, les cheveux barbouillés et les yeux grands ouverts, le haut des joues et les oreilles vermeil, comme cet enfant dans le souvenir d'un après-midi d'hiver, débridé et déboussolé du lieu et de l'époque, conscient seulement de la neige sous ses pieds sous ses mains. Il prie « Revenons-en à la neige Scorpius, je t'en prie, je t'en _supplie._ ». S'il savait ce qu'il faisait il aurait bougé déjà, il ne se serait pas de contenté de cet acte insensé et brusque puis de l'inconfortable silence. Tellement inconfortable, affreusement, terriblement inconfortable.

Mais qui les retient, mais qui les soude, dans un battement similaire, dans une apnée familière. Tombés dans le fond du gouffre, ils attendent de rebondir et n'osent plus rien d'avoir osé plonger.

Entre les clavicules, les gouttes dégèlent sur son thorax ouvert comme un coffre de marbre, drapent sa peau d'ivoire qui brille, non, qui resplendit et il en pleurerait s'il pouvait au moins en rire. Il promènerait ses mains sur la ligne des épaules, juste une fois, se laisserait glisser sur le muscle à peine galbé de son bras, se cramponnerait aux lignes de sa paume ouverte, roulée en boule dans une ligne plus profonde et attendrait qu'il serre, qu'il serre, qu'il serre.

_Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. _

Cette poitrine affolée le lui dit et ce ventre plein de frissons qui se contractent et qu'il regarde se mouvoir. Un oiseau enfermé dans un corps d'homme. Un corps d'homme, pourquoi ce corps si beau alors que le regard glacé est encore nu ? Il aimerait lui crier de bouger, de partir mais ils ne disent rien. Il n'a même pas l'air enorgueilli qu'il le regarde comme ça, qu'il le dévore et que les tréfonds de son corps remuent enfin ensemble, enfin dans le même sens, juste dans le sens interdit. Il n'y même pas l'air fier, juste apaisé ses yeux à moitié fermés, ces ses tremblants à peine. Immobile, toujours comme si rien de tout cela ne pouvait ou ne devait exister.

« Les enfants à table ! »

Le sursaut se propage d'un corps à l'autre et lorsque le premier s' accroupi pour récupérer son linge, le second recule, baisse la tête, se gratte le front. Il se regardent encore puis se séparent définitivement, sans plus se retourner.

_Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Et moi ? _

Ce n'est rien se dit-il ce n'est rien, juste le gamin qui a lâché son linge en sortant de la douche, juste mon corps mort qui vient de s'embraser, rien du tout en somme, un drame quotidien. Ginny crie une seconde fois comme pour le convaincre que le meurtre n'a pas été consommé. Ce n'est rien, rien qu'un peu de folie ordinaire, à peine, une trace de doigt dans la buée, déjà effacée, bel et bien disparue. Disparue oui, du moins, jusqu'au prochain orage.

/

L'anniversaire, le gâteau, les bougies, Ginny, Albus, les bougies, les paquets, Ron, le vin, les bougies, il se rattrape aux souvenirs comme à des murs glissants dans les limbes de l'ivresse.

Le gâteau, les bougies, les rires, les disques, la présence inattendue de Charlie, les amis des enfants, les rires, ceux qui dansaient au milieu du salon, ceux qui tourbillonnaient autour de la table, le gâteau, la vaisselle empilée, Albus, Rose, Hugo, ce gamin de griffondor dont il ne se souvenait jamais le nom, un ami commun de James et de Hugo. La musique aussi qui les noyait un peu.

Quelle idée d'avoir gardé cette pièce en guise de cellier ? Cernée de pierres suintantes comme les murs d'une prison.

- J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Jamais il n'aurait dû le suivre.

Les bougies, oui les bougies qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à trouver parce que Lily préférait les elfes bleus, James trouvait ça ridicule et Albus s'en foutait. L'obstination de Ginny, le gâteau, Charlie encore, dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivi par Ron aux anges, tellement fier de sa surprise, suivi par... Par qui ?

Il ne faut pas penser à ses mains immobiles quoique tremblantes, bien que moites, déposées sur les épaules du garçon. Il faut penser aux bougies, aux préparatifs, barbants et compliqués, comme la famille les aimait, les voulait, penser à la déco et à la nuit dernière, à la taille de Ginny sous ces mêmes mains. À son anniversaire. Aux cadeaux. Un en particulier. Le disque d'Arthur ?

Il n'y arrivait pas.

- Recule Scorpius. Maintenant.

Ses mains quittèrent les épaules en glissant sur le t-shirt. Il posait son regard voilé partout où il le pouvait mais ailleurs, ailleurs que dans les yeux bleus qui le crucifiaient.

- Pourquoi ?

Il demandait quand même. C'était presque pire, presque plus insoutenable que le silence. Toute brusquerie avait disparu, dans l'effort encore il avait pu le repousser mais là, dans cette immobilité, dans ce silence...

- Parce que je l'ai dit.

Il avait ri.

- Et vous croyez que ça me suffit ?

L'insolence, comment avait-il pu oublier l'insolence ? Comment les petits garçons sages pouvaient-ils devenir si vite des jeunes gens aussi effrontés aussi insensés ?

Les mains de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un « gamin », lui prouvant son erreur, s'emparèrent à nouveau des siennes.

- Vous croyez que je ne vois pas comment vous me regardez ? De quelle façon je vous regarde ?

- Ne me touches pas.

Il le repoussa à nouveau, violemment, terrorisé par cette poigne ferme et ces mains chaudes qui, elles, ne tremblaient pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu es un enfant qui demande sans cesse « pourquoi » d'une façon irritante et qui veut jouer à des jeux d'adultes.

- Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es entrain de faire. Tu veux jouer à un jeu dont tu ne calcules ni ne maîtrise les conséquences.

La fermeté de sa voix avait quelque peu apaisé son propre trouble. Mais Scorpius ne reculait pas, ne s'en allait pas, ni gêné, ni vexé, ni blessé par ces paroles, il se contentait de rester là, tout sourire, comme s'ils partageaient une certaine forme de complicité. Il aurait voulu le pousser, lui crier dessus, le gifler, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il l'avait trop chéri, il avait trop voulu le sauver pour cela. Il l'avait trop aimé.

Toutes ces années il avait voulu l'atteindre sans le pouvoir, sans se résoudre à s'avouer vaincu par ce qui le consumait et finalement, il l'avait peut-être contaminé de cette ignoble folie.

- Laissez-moi... Laissez-moi juste... Encore une fois... Juste un...

Il se penche vers lui, le surplombe presque, attrape fermement les mailles de son pull mais Harry résiste de toutes ses forces, tient bon.

- Non.

La demande en elle-même le faisait frisonner, lui rappelait l'ignominie de ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Scorpius, recule.

Désespérant, il refusait de bouger, semblait réinvestir un certain calme malgré hargne sous-jacente, une position statique loin de la respiration hachée et des gestes furieux d'un peu plus tôt.

- Alors c'est tout ?

- Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

- C'est une blague j'espère ?

Enfin, il voyait la colère se développer sous les traits lisses, la mâchoire un peu moins gracieuse et fine, s'imiscer dans le regard fixe et sans peur. Il fallait qu'il prenne pied sur cette colère, il fallait qu'il l'attise pour le blesser, le fâcher. C'était le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Si Scorpius se rendait compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à le dépasser il devrait alors le pousser ce qu'il ne pouvait faire de peur d'en mourir ou de tomber à genoux. Si Scorpius ne reculait pas, ils resteraient bloqué dans ce foutu cellier pour un long moment encore.

- Allez, arrête tes conneries et dépêche-toi ! Ils nous attendent.

La colère muait de plusieurs tons, le foncé de la rage, le gris de la déception, le céruléen de la détermination. Toujours sans bouger, Scorpius tremblait, torturé par cette balance de réactions qui ne se décidait jamais à pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre, se dédoublant sans cesse. Harry le regardait arriver au seuil de ses possibilités, savait que l'abdication était proche.

- Scorpius, dépêche-toi, sors d'ici !

Quelques mots seulement, la dernière rafale qui mènerait peut-être par-dessus la rambarde. Un instant d'hésitation faillit l'emporter et puis le garçon recula, lentement d'abord, avant de sentir la poignée de la porte heurter le bas de son dos. Son regard voilé remuait des dagues immenses dans les plaies ouvertes qu'étaient devenus les yeux d'Harry. Il se battait bien, il ne lâchait rien, même au dernier instant. Puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Ses pas résonnèrent durement dans le couloir qui le ramenait au salon, ou à une autre pièce peu importe. Toute la colère fracassée comme des vases dégoulinait des murs, encore plus ignoble car dérobée à sa vue. Il imaginait le couloir inondé de rage et la silhouette repliée qui rejoignait le bruit, les lumières, les cadeaux, l'immonde futilité et le banal meurtri. Harry sentit ses genoux trembler.

Il tombait debout, malade comme un chien d'être balloté entre le moment de surprise qui avait suivi la disparition du jeune homme et le goût souffreteux de cette victoire, creusant des tranchées à la place de ses veines. Il s'effondrait, s'essoufflait, se reprenait à des socles de « toute cette mascarade est enfin finie » disparaissait ensuite, dans ces deux syllabes meurtrières. Finie. Peut-être qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, plus comme avant.

Ce soir, il rentrerait chez Draco et dans une semaine, Poudlard le rappellerait dans ses murs, lui, Albus, James et tous les autres. Les vacances de Noël cette fois seraient passé chez les Malfoy puisqu'ils se les partageaient désormais comme un couple divorcé.

La colère aurait tout le temps de se cristalliser de mépris, de s'incruster en lui comme une pierre fondatrice que l'on ne déloge plus.

L'an prochain, l'école serait finie.

Il ne le reverrait jamais. L'hiver le lui prendrait, définitivement.

Et déjà il n'osait même plus s'humecter les lèvres, de peur d'y retrouver son goût.


	4. Marine

**NDH** (Oui ENCORE. Oui.) **:**

En plus de vous remercier d'avoir fait le chemin jusque là (non mais merci vraiment, à mon stade ça devient vraiment inespéré d'avoir encore des lecteurs alors à toi qui lit ça **MERCI DE TOUT MON PETIT COEUR MALADE MAIS COEUR QUAND MÊME**), je tiens juste à préciser que je balance un peu ces chapitres au bol...

Relu en diagonale, mal corrigés... c'est un peu du n'importe quoi mais il faut que j'avance dans cette fic, de la finir pour une fois. J'ai promis de la finir.

Mais si vous aimez je la ré-écrirai sûrement. En mieux.

Bref, pardon de vous embêter. Merci pour tout.

Mad

...

**Marine**

_« Qu'est-ce pour nous, mon coeur, que les nappes de sang » _

_Arthur Rimbaud_

_..._

_..._

_._

Cher M. Potter,

Je ne comprends toujours pas votre réaction après la fête d'anniversaire. Quelqu'un de normal se serait moqué de moi, m'aurait pris de haut.

M'aurait dit « T'es jeune, c'est une lubie, ça va te passer. » en riant.

Mais pas vous. Vous m'avez repoussé comme si mon attitude avait de l'importance, comme si ce que j'avais fait avait compté. Vous m'avez dit « Tu joues à un jeu dont tu ne connais pas les conséquences. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es entrain de faire. » J'étais inconscient et vous étiez troublé.

Mais inconscient de quoi monsieur Potter ? Quel est ce reproche sur lequel vous ne pouvez pas mettre de nom ? Ce jeu sur lequel vous ne pouvez poser de mots ?

Je vais quand même répondre à cette diatribe, vous savez, celle que vous ne m'avez pas adressé.

Non, ceci n'est pas une lubie de jeunesse. Une lubie de jeunesse aurait été d'embrasser Albus, pour voir, pour essayer. Ce n'est pas le cas. Une lubie de jeunesse aurait été de choisir un pote, un confident, pour faire mon « test » en évitant des conséquences fâcheuses, en évitant toutes conséquences. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Je suis pleinement conscient de mes actes, Harry. Je suis jeune certes, et mon ressentit n'en est que plus puissant, plus destructeur. Cela me permet seulement de vous certifier que « _ça _» ne passera pas de sitôt. Soyez-en sûr.

J'ai aimé vous voir rougir. J'ai aimé votre incohérence, votre gêne. J'ai aimé votre regard voilé, vos mains brûlantes meurtrissant mes épaules. J'ai aimé votre colère, votre fragilité.

J'ai adoré le fait que vous m'ayez immédiatement éloigné de votre foyer, de votre forteresse, j'ai aimé le fait que vous n'ayez probablement rien dit à Ginny. Que vous ayez certainement essayé de garder vos murailles intactes.

J'ai adoré votre regard fuyant ce soir là.

J'aime être un danger, j'ai toujours aimé ça. Mais je préfère être votre danger.

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy

/

Harry,

Vous me manquez. Quand revenez-vous enseigner à Poudlard ?

S. Malfoy

/

Vous ne voulez pas répondre et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Vous avez peur que quelqu'un découvre l'existence de ces lettres ? Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez un fervent amoureux du risque... Si vous préférez j'utiliserai les hiboux de Poudlard. On m'a dit que vous ferez quelques apparitions en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année, c'est vrai ?

Si c'est le cas, sachez que je m'en réjouis déjà.

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy

/

Cher Harry,

Si ma première lettre vous a offensé de quelque manière que ce soit, je tenais à m'en excuser. Je n'y ai écrit que la stricte vérité. En voilà une autre : vous me manquez.

Vous voyez ? Je suis même prêt à sacrifier mon statut de danger pour vous revoir. J'espère de tout cœur que vous viendrez nous donner des cours.

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy

/

Toujours pas de réponse ... Est-ce une sorte de défense, de protection ?

C'est peut-être idiot mais je me plais à le penser... C'est très idiot. Mais cet espoir est tout ce qui me reste de toute façon. Avec la perspective d'un cours de DCFM bientôt. Le plus vite possible j'espère.

Le temps passe à une lenteur effarante et bien trop vite à la fois. Il me semble n'être au ici que depuis quelques jours et dehors c'est déjà l'hiver. Ne prenez pas froid ?

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy

/

Il faudrait peut-être faire attention à votre aîné et ce qu'il fait dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de gryffondor monsieur Potter. James est une grande source d'inspiration et Crabbe l'en remercie.

S.M.

/

Alors vous ne répondrez jamais à mes lettres, même provocatrices...

C'est dommage. Et de toute façon celle-ci ne sera pas la dernière. Au contraire, je crois même que ces quelques lettres ne sont que le début d'une longue lignée. Peut-être que je me trompe.

Je n'en sais rien.

J'espère que mon père ne m'as pas offert ce Grand Duc hors de prix pour rien et qu'il saura se montrer endurant.. Vous me manquez toujours mais il paraît que nous aurons le droit à l'un de vos cours spéciaux dans le courant du mois. Je le sais car Albus s'en est plaint hier.

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy

Ps: Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Albus, il s'y fera.

/

Vous avez essayé de les brûler n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez déjà les avoir brûlé... Je m'en fiche.

J'écrirai quand même.

Albus écrit aussi, à sa marraine Hermione je crois. Lui et moi partageons le même secret les lettres destinées à nos parents restent formelles et impersonnelles. Nos secrets sont pour d'autres.

Et encore; de nous deux, Albus est le plus gentil. Si vous saviez ce que j'écris à mon père...

L'hiver approche à pas de loups en petites traces de givre sur le rebord de notre fenêtre. Mon Grand Duc est malade, d'où cet hibou estampillé Poudlard. J'espère que vous allez bien (d'après Albus, c'est le cas mais je n'ai jamais osé toucher à l'une de vos lettres. Je ne peux donc pas le vérifier par moi-même). Je crois savoir que vous serez bientôt là et je m'en réjouis toujours autant.

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy

Ps: Faux. J'en tremble d'impatience.

/

Albus et moi sommes brouillés et maintenant je suis privé de vos nouvelles.

Écrivez-moi. Je crève de ne plus savoir comment vous allez.

Albus me manque, je me sens seul. J'essaye toujours de le défendre face aux serpentards les plus vicieux de notre maison, mais lorsqu'il est loin de moi c'est de plus en plus difficile. J'en ai marre de mon masque. J'en ai marre de ce rang et de cette réputation qui me collent à la peau et m'empêchent de respirer. Albus me manque vraiment et je me sens terriblement seul.

L'hiver à resserré sa poigne glacée autour du château et vous êtes mon unique repère. Écrivez-moi, je brûlerai aussi vos lettres, s'il le faut. Même si ça me fera horriblement mal. Un seul mot de votre main, est-ce vraiment trop demander ?

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy

/

Aujourd'hui j'ai lancé un incendio sur un sixième année pour protéger votre fils. Mon père va me tuer. Je m'en fiche.

Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant.

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy

Ps: Ce serait gentil de parler en ma faveur à Flint, notre directeur de maison. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander.

Je sais que vous ne le ferez pas.

Ps 2 :Oubliez ça.

Ps 3: Vous me manquez toujours. Vos yeux me manquent.

Pppps: Oubliez ça aussi.

/

Albus et moi nous sommes enfin réconcilié ! C'est seulement maintenant que je réalise à quel point il compte pour moi et pas seulement parce qu'il est le seul lien qui me rattache à vous, mais parce que c'est véritablement mon meilleur ami. La personne sur laquelle je pourrais compter toute ma vie et l'une des seule personne pour laquelle je ferai face au danger. Je crois que nous partageons les mêmes idéaux, mais alors qu'il calque sa façon de vivre sur sa manière de penser, je me comporte complètement à l'opposé. Enfin, vous avez déjà dû entendre quelques récits de mes frasques..

Bref, je crois qu'Albus a enfin compris que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde même si je suis un peu plus impulsif et indiscipliné.

Mes actes ne sont rien, mes relations « sulfureuses » un feu de paille.

Ma véritable passion est ailleurs.

J'espère que vous allez toujours bien. Les dates de vos cours nous seront communiquées la semaine prochaine. Dire que je me réjouis serait un euphémisme inacceptable.

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy

Ps: Albus m'a raconté pour votre « cas difficile », enfin attrapé. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet,à propos de votre brillante carrière d'Auror, de votre exceptionnelle aptitude à conjuguer vie familiale et vie professionnelle. Il est fier de vous, je trouvais important que vous le sachiez.

Pps: Au fait : Félicitations!

/

Cher Harry,

Vous nous donnez votre premier cours lundi et je n'arrive toujours pas à en croire mes yeux. J'ai dû relire le programme cent fois au moins. Vous revoir après tout ce temps me paraît tellement irréel, impossible, inespéré.

Vous serez là lundi. Et ce n'est que dans quatre tout petits jours!

Je tenais tout de même à vous rassurer: je ne dirais pas un mot de tout le cours, je me comporterai le plus sagement du monde.

Ne vous inquiétez pas quant à mon comportement... Je suis un Malfoy après tout n'est-ce pas ? Je suis capable de tout dissimuler.

En revanche, je ne peux vous cacher que je me réjouis quand même énormément de votre venue. Je pense que les murs vous ont manqués, comme ils manquent à mes parents. Après tout Poudlard à été votre foyer comme il est le notre désormais.

À bientôt !

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy

/

Cher Harry,

Il fallait que je vous le dise, j'ai adoré votre cours de ce matin. Je l'ai trouvé à la fois brillant et émouvant. Cet hommage que vous avez rendu au professeur Lupin était véritablement poignant.

Je ne connaissait pas bien cet homme, ni l'étendue de son savoir, ni même le poids de ses actes et je m'en veux un peu de ne pas m'être renseigné. Après tout, il vous a formé !

Mon père n'a jamais vraiment été élogieux à son sujet, (mon père n'aime personne de toute façon) et je ne savais pas à quel point il avait compté dans vos rangs. Je ne savais pas quel grand homme à été ce professeur Lupin et maintenant je suis presque triste de ne pas pouvoir le connaître. Il a été là, parmi nous durant les quelques minutes fugaces de votre brillant hommage, et une fois envolé, il nous manquait déjà.

Je sais qu'il sera toujours présent à travers vos paroles et je dois bien avouer que j'aurais aimé être à votre place lorsqu'il vous donnait des cours..

En tout cas merci pour ces instants.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer pourtant que vous étiez nerveux au début du cours... Était-ce ma faute ?

Si c'était bien le cas, vous avez pu constater que je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce, pas dit un mot. J'espère que vous êtes maintenant convaincu que vous n'aurez jamais à craindre quoique ce soit venant de moi à l'avenir. C'est juré.

Vous savez, vous « troubler » a eu beau me mettre du baume au cœur, vous faire peur m'emballe déjà nettement moins.. J'espère que cela n'arrivera plus.

Surtout maintenant.

Je dois y aller, Al' a faim, j'entends d'ici son ventre gargouiller.. Je me réjouis déjà de votre prochain cours !

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy

/

Encore une fois, j'ai adoré votre cours aujourd'hui. C'était intéressant de voir qu'une personne aussi forte et brillante que Rose Weasley a peur des grillons. Fascinant aussi de voir qu'Albus a peur du néant..

Je ne le savais pas, il ne me l'avait jamais dit. On en a parlé plus tard car au début je croyais que c'était une bête peur du vide mais c'est bien plus profond. C'est une sorte de peur de la mort transfigurée, une peur que tout disparaisse. Il m'a raconté que son plus grand cauchemar était de se réveiller un matin dans votre maison vide, de se lever, appeler et ne trouver personne. Des rues vides et une ville déserte comme seul décor.

Je crois que votre fils a une peur bleue de l'abandon.

(je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas le seul.)

Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé faire l'exercice aujourd'hui ? J'ai vu le doute dans vos yeux, la maladresse dans vos gestes. Je n'ai pas insisté. Peut-être que je grandis un peu. Tout de même j'aurais voulu savoir, juste pour savoir : et vous quelle est votre plus grande peur ?

Vivement la prochaine séance.

Bien à vous,

Scorpius

/

Des rumeurs courent, de plus en plus virulentes. Parait-il qu'il y a des coucheries chez les professeur. Ce n'est pas très clair, mais l'une d'entre elle vous concerne. Vous et le professeur Flint.

Je ne vous demanderai pas si c'est vrai car ma question restera sans réponse, bien évidemment. Je vous ferais simplement remarquer que si c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas très discret. C'est un première année qui vous a surpris. Peut-être qu'il se fait mousser auprès des grands mais je ne crois pas, il avait l'air plus dégoûté qu'autre chose.

Flint est un abruti. Et vous faire repérer est vraiment une erreur grossière. Vous me décevez.

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy

Ps: Ce n'est pas vrai, vous ne me décevez pas, évidemment.

Je suis juste jaloux.

Très jaloux.

Ps: Jaloux à en crever en fait.

/

Les rumeurs se confirment. Flint vraiment ? Plus j'y repense et plus ça me paraît impossible.. Impossible que vous choisissiez un tel ignare. Vous avez quand même un minimum de goût.. enfin je crois. Et même si ce n'était qu'une broutille, une erreur... Vous ne pouvez pas avoir couché avec lui !

Si ?

S. Malfoy

/

Oui je sais c'est ma troisième lettre à ce sujet, mais je n'y peux rien ça m'obsède. Tout le temps.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je me mettais en danger en vous écrivant. Vous ne me lisez même pas probablement.

Flint et vous, ça me répugne.

À chaque fois que j'ai cours avec ce crétin je le détaille de la tête aux pieds. Son sourire suffisant, son air enjoué positivement détestable. Son corps malingre, disgracieux.

Est-ce que ces lèvres là ont effleuré les vôtres ? Ses main calleuses ont-elles caressé votre peau ? S'il sourit comme un débile depuis une heure est-ce parce que vos doigts étaient dans son pantalon, vos lèvres dans son cou à la pause de midi ? Ses mains sur vos fesses ? Où ? Comment ? À la vas-vite dans une classe désaffectée ? Un soir, à sec, caché dans la salle des potions ? Ou bien tendrement dans les chiottes du deuxième ?

Je vous choque ? J'espère que je vous choque.

Bien sûr que non je ne vous choque pas, je ne suis qu'un gamin.

J'espère quand même.

Je dois y aller, on m'attends.

Bien à vous,

SM

Ps: Tendrement me tuerait.

Ps: Pas dans la bibliothèque quand même ?

Pps: Je n'irai plus jamais à la bibliothèque.

/

Pourquoi m'avez-vous retenu après le cours d'aujourd'hui si c'est pour ignorer mes questions et me déballer votre charabia sur mes soi-disant aptitudes « exceptionnelles » en DCFM ?

Pourquoi ne pas me répondre ? Je n'ai même rien tenté ! Ce n'étaient que d'innocentes questions, même pas un sous-entendu sur Flint et vous ! Que vous aurait coûté un simple dialogue?

Qu'avez-vous à craindre de moi ? Un question déplacée ? Je n'en poserai pas je vous l'ai déjà promis !

Et que signifiait cette dernière phrase, sibylline au possible « Dites au professeur Flint que je ne pourrais pas venir aux salles des potions puisque nous avons eu ce rendez-vous impromptu.. »

Nous n'avons parlé qu'une petite demi-heure !

Et parlé est un bien grand mot, je devrais dire que vous avez monologué durant une demi-heure!

Et puis le « de toute façon je suis déjà en retard.. », qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Vous me parliez alors que vous aviez rendez-vous ? Ne suis-je donc qu'un prétexte ?

Est-ce que c'est fini entre Flint et vous ? Est-ce que vous essayiez de le l'éviter par l'entremise de notre retenue ?

Ou vouliez-vous dire que vous préférez monologuer avec moi plutôt que coucher avec lui ?

Ne vous en faites pas je sais que je me fait des idées. Mais si seulement vous étiez plus clair !

J'aimerais ne pas être un simple prétexte..

Votre silence, votre indifférence, vos dialogues de sourds, tout ça me rends cinglé. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.. Je suis perdu.

Envoyez-moi encore un signe, donnez moi un indice, une explication, dites-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Que je comprenne. Que je cesse de rêver inutilement.

Bien à vous,

S. Malfoy.

Ps: Retenez-moi encore après les cours. Je ne dirais rien, pas un mot.

Retenez-moi encore, s'il vous plaît.

/

Jcrois que je vous aime.

Je trouvais important de vous le dire.

Bien à vous.

Scorp'

/

Merci pour hier. Merci pour tout. Je ne pensais pas un seul instant que vous le feriez. Dire que je n'en ai jamais rêvé serait un honteux mensonge, bien sûr que j'en ai rêvé, je savais à quel point ça comptais pour vous. Mais je ne pensais pas...

Vous avez vu ? Je n'ai rien dit. Pas un mot.

Je vous ai écouté.. Enfin j'ai bu vos paroles évidemment. Je me suis concentré comme jamais, même si c'était dur. Malgré les questionnements qui me rongeaient. Tant de Pourquoi, tant de Merci tant de Merlin faites que ce moment ne cesse jamais. Je ne penserais pas que vous m'entraîneriez, enfin pas vraiment. Je croyais que l'entretien de la dernière fois n'était qu'une bonne leçon destinée à me faire comprendre que je n'étais rien, que vous méprisiez mes lettres, que je n'étais qu'un élève stupide de plus, un gamin fleur bleue. Si vous saviez comme ce statut m'a pesé jusqu'à ce soir...

Je m'entraînerai tous les jours c'est promis. Mon Patronus sera parfait à la fin de la semaine. Je m'acharnerai et je mériterai ce que vous m'offrez, cette part de vous que je n'aurais jamais rêvé avoir.

Merci Harry. Merci.

Bien à vous,

SM

Ps: Je me suis bien mieux concentré ce soir et je crois qu'il prend forme... Il ressemble à un oiseau. Albus va encore se foutre de ma gueule.

Pps: Vous savez pour mon souvenir... Enfin non je crois que vous préférez ne rien savoir.

/

Crabbe dit que vous avez pitié de moi. Il a trouvé une ébauche de lettre (pas la pire, rassurez-vous) et il dit que je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit idiot bien élevé, coincé derrière mes bouquins, mon incompétence et ma frange ridicule. Il dit que vous avez pitié de ma solitude et de mon admiration.

Être incompétent je m'en fous. Idiot aussi.

Dites-moi juste que vous n'avez pas pitié de moi. S'il vous plaît.

Bien à vous,

SM

Ps: Vous allez être épaté vendredi, j'ai encore fait plein de progrès.

/

À : l'élève Scorpius H. Malfoy,

De : Professeur de DCFM Harry James Potter :

Cher M. Malfoy,

Vous avez officiellement rendez-vous dans mon bureau chaque lundi et jeudi dès la fin de vos cours de l'après-midi pour des séances supplémentaire de DCFM. Vous serez dispensé de toute autre activité durant ce laps de temps. M. Flint a d'ores et déjà signé une autorisation, reçue et validée par notre directeur. Merci de prendre note de ces informations et d'agréer, M. Malfoy, mes salutations les plus distinguées.

Ps: Jamais de pitié avec moi Scorpius. Jamais.

/

Un mot de vous. Un mot de votre main.

J'ai cherché toute la nuit les endroits où la plume a entamé le papier, où votre souffle a balayé l'encre, votre main effleuré les lignes. Je l'ai regardé si longtemps qu'il aurait pu disparaître.

C'est ridicule M. Potter et vous allez apprendre à avoir pitié de moi sans doute. Comme Crabbe. Comme Flint.

Pas Albus, jamais Albus. Mais comment avouer de pareils secrets à Albus. ? Je l'aime trop pour ça. Je pourrais donner ma vie pour lui. Ma vie pour celle de mon meilleur ami.

Il m'a vu vous regarder aujourd'hui et j'ai senti dans ses gestes, dans son sourire cassé qu'une notion l'avait atteint de plein fouet. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il a compris mais... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien.

La seule chose que je sais c'est que demain soir, je serai avec vous à nouveau et que vous me formerez à être meilleur, comme le professeur Lupin l'a fait pour vous. Vous m'aiderez à affronter mon quotidien. Tout peut bien finir demain, et je peux bien mourir demain je m'en fous.

C'est votre force et votre courage que j'absorbe et qui me rendent invincible. C'est votre expérience.

Et c'est toute cette chaleur qui me consume, que je devrais vous cacher, mais qui me tient debout. Vivant. Comme une torche enflammée. C'est grâce à vous, Harry, que j'avance. Je vous dois tout.

À demain !

Bien à vous,

SM

/

Cher M. Potter, Cher Harry,

Je ne sais pas si ces cours sont vraiment une bonne idée au fond. Chaque jour est plus difficile et même si ma connaissance s'approfondit ostensiblement, je crois que mon amour pour vous en est de même. Il se multiplie. Il croît infiniment. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer.

Vraiment pas.

Bien à vous,

SM

Ps: Ne m'écoutez pas, je mens. Tout ment en moi, tout l'a toujours fait. Je ne suis qu'un Malfoy, qu'un putain de Malfoy, ne me croyez pas et ne cessez jamais de m'apprendre. Ne me lâchez pas. Ne m'abandonnez pas.

/

À : Professeur Harry J. Potter et élève Scorpius H. Malfoy,

De : Marcus. N. Flint. Directeur de la maison Serpentard

Pour des raisons d'entraînement de quittich, je me trouve dans l'obligation de supprimer une heure de cours supplémentaire à l'élève Scorpius Malfoy. Les entraînements ayant lieu le mercredi, jeudi et vendredi après-midi, l'élève Malfoy est attendu à 18h30 sur le terrain.

Meilleures salutations.

Professeur M. Flint

/

Cher Harry,

J'espère que vous avez bien reçu mon compte rendu du dernier cours. Je suis vraiment heureux de progresser aussi vite malgré les restrictions et j'ai hâte de commencer à transplaner.

Bien à vous,

SM

Ps: En vérité ? Les semaines sont d'une longueur effrayante et vous me manquez. À en crever.

/

Cher Harry,

Je n'en peux plus. J'ai mal partout quand je vous regarde. Le silence me rend malade. J'ai envie de hurler. Tout le temps. En cours encore l'abominable est presque supportable mais quand vient l'heure supplémentaire...

Vous m'aviez dit que j'arriverai à me contrôler. À contrôler mon souffle, ma concentration, ma magie, tout. Mais c'est faux. Même ma magie s'en trouve atteinte.

Chaque jour sans vous est une torture qui n'a d'égal que les minutes passées près de vous. C'est ridicule oui, je suis un gamin, oui. Mais vous me l'aviez promis n'est-ce pas ?

Pas de mépris. Pas de pitié.

Que cela change ou que cela cesse la décision vous appartient.

SM

/

Ce connard de Flint nous a dit que vous étiez malade. Où êtes-vous ? Je me ronge les sangs depuis tout à l'heure. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ma lettre (évidemment non je sais bien). J'espère que ce n'est pas grave et j'ai peur à en crever. Vous et vos stupides valeurs d'Auror... Cette fascination pour le danger... Ridicule.

Je ne dormirai pas cette nuit. Envoyez-moi un hibou à n'importe quelle heure, dès que vous en avez la possibilité.

Toujours votre,

Scorp' Malfoy.

/

Je crois que ces lettres sont la pire chose que j'aie jamais fait. Il faut que ça s'arrête.

Bien à vous,

Scorp.

/

Vous ne donnerez plus de cours.

Il l'a annoncé comme ça au milieu de la grande salle avec son putain de sourire aux lèvres.

Il a dit "L'Auror Harry Potter nous avait déjà fait l'honneur de rallonger son mandat en donnant bien plus que les cinq cours prévu au premier semestre. Désormais c'est monsieur Jameson qui reprendra son poste."

J'espère que vous avez entendu son hommage d'hypocrite, qu'il est venu vous vriller les tympans directement dans votre petit bureau privé. Vous ne donnerez plus de cours et l'air est devenu irrespirable.

Scorp.

/

Crabbe ? Vous voulez me tuer c'est ça ? Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment ?

J'ai l'impression de suffoquer, de fondre, de me noyer. J'essaie de comparer vainement cette douleur à d'autre mais elle n'a pas d'égal.

Plus grande que lorsque Dwayne, l'élève qui avait insulté Albus et contre qui j'avais lancé un incendio, m'a brisé sept fois le bras en s'arrangeant pour que je reste éveillé, que je savoure ma douleur.

Plus grande que lorsque votre Albus a refusé de m'adresser la parole pendant plus d'une semaine parce que j'avais embrassé ce même Crabbe. Juste parce qu'il le trouvait indigne de moi. Parce qu'il le dégoûtait et que je le dégoûtait. Plus grande que lorsque j'ai déçu mon meilleur ami et que j'ai cru mourir, tout seul, ratatiné dans les toilettes.

Aujourd'hui ces douleurs là me paraissent méprisables. J'en pleure même pas, étrangement. J'ai juste envie de disparaître.

Ce n'était que de la pitié n'est-ce pas ? Que de la putain de pitié.

Vous êtes un menteur et un traître. Vous êtes infect, dégueulasse.

Ils ont bien fait de vous virer.

Je vous hais.

Ps: Comment je le sais ? Il a laissé sa pensine sur mon oreiller avec un petit mot disant « Moins passif que je le pensais, ton grand amour. T'as du goût. »

Pps: Tout sera fini ce soir. Ne me cherchez pas.

/

J'ignore comment vous avez su pour le cachot mais c'était brillant. N'importe qui aurait pensé à la forêt, au lac, à la tour d'astronomie, à la chambre secrète...

Et pour la potion aussi. C'est Baddock qui m'en a parlé. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, avant. Mais ce soir là...

Il avait dit que ce serait douloureux, juste un peu, des maux de ventre. Je crois qu'il était content d'être la main qui mettrait fin à mes jours. Mais ma mort vous revient, finalement, quoique vous pensiez.

C'est votre odeur qui m'a sauvé. Votre chaleur. J'ai entendu les mots même si votre voix m'arrivait en petits morceaux aux contours flous, ébréchés. Je sais que c'était vous. Et ce matin, plus rien.

Pourquoi m'avoir récupéré si c'est pour mieux m'abandonner après ? Cessez de me tuer et de me retenir à la fois. C'est insupportable.

Je vous aime putain. Plus que jamais.

Votre Scorp.

/

J'ai fait des recherches sur mon patronus. Au début je croyais que c'était un aigle mais Albus m'a dit qu'il était trop petit. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver avec des problèmes de conscience quant aux choix de ma maison maintenant. Albus est très fier de mes progrès et les profs ne cessent de me féliciter mais personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu. Ils me considèrent tous comme un génie alors que je sais très bien que mes progrès n'étaient dus qu'à une seule chose: votre présence.

Et aux encouragements d'Albus aussi. C'est un peu pour lui que je travaille autant, pour mériter son amitié.

En parlant d'Al' je crois qu'il a compris. J'en suis même certain.

Il m'a réveillé un soir, il y a environ deux mois alors que je m'étais endormi dans la salle commune. Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes, il m'a dit de venir me coucher mais sa voix tremblait. Je me suis tout de suite relevé, j'étais horriblement inquiet et il m'a juste avoué qu'il m'avait entendu parler dans mon sommeil. Je rêvais de vous évidemment.

On a parlé toute la nuit. Je me sentais encore plus mal que lorsqu'on s'était brouillé à cause de Crabbe. Je me sentais tellement mal que la douleur était physique, se tordait dans mon corps, comme si j'avais de la fièvre.

Je lui ai dit que je comprendrais s'il ne voulait plus jamais me parler.

En vérité s'il avait pris cette décision je crois que je me serai vraiment tué, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde cette fois et je n'en aurais parlé à personne.

Mais il m'a juste demandé deux semaines de réflexion, le temps de se faire à l'idée ou de ne pas s'y faire mais d'accepter. Il m'a dit que je devais lui faire confiance comme je l'avais toujours fait. J'ai dit oui, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Cela a duré un petit peu plus que deux semaines. J'ai compté : dix-huit jours. J'ai compté chaque heure qui me séparait de son hypothétique retour comme je le faisais quand vous veniez me rejoindre. Et ça me faisait tellement mal de le voir loin de moi que j'allais parfois vomir après les cours. Crabbe ne me touchait plus. J'ai vraiment souffert le martyre. Et puis un jour notre professeur d'Histoire de la Magie m'a pris à part. Mes résultats s'étaient considérablement dégradés et il n'osait plus m'interroger en cours de peur que je fasse encore perdre des points à ma maison qui a déjà tant de problèmes à cause de nos conflits internes.

Les exécutions d'ex-mangemorts qui ont lieu en série en ce moment et font énormément de mal aux élèves et la tension fait dégénérer les choses rapidement.

Enfin bref, il m'a demandé si tout allait bien et m'a dit qu'il était surpris de ne plus me voir assis à côté de "du jeune Potter" comme il l'appelle. Je lui ai avoué qu'on était brouillé depuis peu et il m'a avoué à son tour être au courant. En fait il avait parlé à Albus avant moi - je sais qu'il a toujours été son élève préféré et m'a confié qu'Albus comptait bien me reparler dans pas longtemps.

Je lui ai été vraiment reconnaissant de me faire passer ce message, sincèrement je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu tenir sinon, et puis il est revenu. J'avais envie d'embrasser tous les murs du château.

J'ai surtout pensé à vous.

Il m'a confié qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment héritier de votre nom de toute façon et que votre relation n'avait jamais été vraiment exceptionnelle avant mon arrivée. Et il m'a pardonné.

Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible mais il m'a pardonné. Chose que je n'arrive même pas à faire avec moi-même.

Cet amour pour vous a grandi dans une boîte avec à peine de quoi respirer, il est devenu monstrueux, immense, tout tordu, comme un arbre qui a lutté et le chagrin qu'il portait à fait exploser sa poitrine, a brisé ses chaînes. Il les a consciencieusement enroulées à mes poignets,forçant ma nuque, cet amour dégénéré m'as mis à genoux. Et maintenant...

Sans vous ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je sais que vous ne m'écrirez pas mais je continuerai quand même.

J'espère vous revoir. Bientôt les vacances ?

Pardonnez-moi ce qu'Albus a su me pardonner.

Bien à vous,

Scorpius

/

Mon grand-père est décédé lundi dernier. Vous avez forcément dû voir le sublime encadré en première page de tous les journaux., « Justice, enfin ! »

C'est sûr qu'après 20 ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, ils devaient être content de le voir partir ces enculés de ministres.

Comme je peux haïr ce pays, ce gouvernement. Mon grand-père, surnommé « la dernière ordure ». Le dernier mangemort. J'avais espéré qu'ils l'épargneraient, j'avais osé espérer et puis...

Si je veux que l'on retienne une chose c'est celle-là : Lucius et Narcissa sont et seront à jamais mes grand-parents. Ceux qui me faisaient faire des cartes d'anniversaires animées, qui enchantaient de jouets de leurs voix, améliorées évidemment, pour m'envoyer un conte chaque noël, ou juste pour me dire qu'ils étaient fiers de moi, ceux qui me faisaient parvenir des lettres d'encouragement, des cadeaux, des livres.

Des gens qui m'aimaient et que j'aimais.

Je n'avais pas revu mon grand-père depuis cinq ans. Draco me l'interdisait. Je suppose que son état en constante dégradation ne le permettait plus. Avant je croyais que sa maigreur et la couleur verdâtre de sa peau était normale, j'aimais ce grand-père ermite et cette grand-mère aux tournures absurdes, à l'air constamment hagard et éthéré. Je ne savais pas.

Quand mon père est revenu du tribunal il avait vu son propre père mourir. Plus rien n'était normal, plus rien n'était juste. Les photos de son enfance, de leur jeunesse, planquées dans des gros albums ont volé dans le salon. Et c'est là que je les ai vu. Beaux, jeunes, heureux. Un peu fous, oui, peut-être, mais quelle passion peut se targuer de ne pas l'être ?

Étalés partout, les mouvements semblaient jaillir du parquet éteint, et moi, abasourdi, malade, je les voyais vraiment pour la première fois.

On l'a enterré hier. Un cérémonie aussi sobre que secrète, j'ai regretté un peu qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de monde. Il y en avait même moins que prévu.

L'enterrement était resté secret, un secret bien gardé et vous connaissez mon père dans ce domaine, pourtant des connards ont quand même réussi à tagger la façade du manoir avec la marque. Crabbe est entrain de les tracer. Je n'aimerai pas être à leur place lorsqu'il les retrouvera. Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner mais je n'en ai plus l'envie ni la force.

Les images me hantent.

Lucius était magnifique, on lui avait mis sa robe vert foncé préférée, ses longs cheveux blancs avaient été coupé comme il l'aimait. Je me souviens que mon père avait eu terriblement peur qu'il les perde. Narcissa était toute pâle et si maigre, ma mère devait la tenir serrée contre elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre. On l'avait bourrée de potions assommantes pour l'empêcher de hurler mais elle pleurait quand même. Nous craignons tous qu'elle ne se laisse mourir de chagrin à présent.

Elle était tellement fatiguée et désespérée qu'elle a failli s'évanouir lorsqu'elle a vu le cercueil.

C'est la première fois que j'ai vu mon père pleurer. Ses traits se sont comme écroulés les uns dans les autres, noyés de larmes lentes et à peine visibles. D'autant plus détestables. J'ai eu envie de mourir.

Après, nous nous sommes tous rendus dans une espèce de petite auberge. Ma tante Andromeda a ramené Narcissa au manoir. Mon père s'est remis à sangloter puis s'est brutalement éclipsé laissant ma mère seule avec sa meilleure amie.

Tout le monde a fini par boire à outrance, moi compris.

J'étais tellement retourné que j'ai laissé Crabbe me sucer dans les toilettes du restaurant. J'ai joui dans sa bouche en criant votre nom.

Il y a des années avec et des années sans probablement.

Y a-t-il des vies « sans » ?

Je suis allé brûler l'article ce matin. Je ne voulais pas que mon père le trouve. "Un soulagement pour les familles des victimes", la vingt-troisième ligne du torchon, est entrain de se consumer dans ma cheminée et j'ai juste envie de tuer tout ceux qui ont pu participer à l'élaboration de cette immondice.

Qu'ils disent ce qu'il veulent, moi je sais où l'on trouve encore des assassins dans leurs robes de conventions. Je sais que ce qu'il se passe en dehors des champs de bataille n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un massacre.

Je vous laisse, Crabbe se réveille et il ne faut pas que ma mère le trouve dans mon lit.

À bientôt.

Je vous aime toujours autant.

Scorp'

Ps: Désolé pour mon style, je suis encore un peu embrumé par la gueule de bois.

/

Hier j'ai rêvé que j'allais dîner avec Crabbe. Qu'on rigolait comme avant, comme des vieux potes.

Il était vraiment beau dans ce rêve et je retournais dîner avec lui, une fois, deux fois, douze fois je ne m'en souviens pas. Je sais que c'était une trattoria italienne moldue avec des rideaux oranges et je nous voyais depuis l'extérieur.

En fait je le vois lui surtout, de trois quart et moi je me devine. Il y a des mouchoirs rouges sur les lampes à côté des tables et toutes les tables sont poussées contre les murs. On se dirait dans un serre mais ça à l'air sympa, un peu décor de film.

Et puis en fait ce n'est pas avec lui que je dîne mais avec vous. Lui je veux plus le voir.

Tout le monde pense qu'on s'est séparé, sans imaginer qu'on a jamais vraiment été ensemble. Et il revient encore souvent tâter mon cul qu'il considère comme sa propriété. Même si ça me dégoûte, je le laisse faire, c'est votre odeur que je cherche sur sa peau.

Je vous laisse, ça dégénère dans la salle commune. Albus a dû vous parler des rixes de plus en plus violentes, même s'il ne s'en mêle jamais.

À bientôt,

Scorp'

/

Vivement les vacances?

Même si je ne viens plus ça me rapproche un peu de vous. Quand même.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Albus est mon dernier rempart contre la folie je crois. Je vous avait dit qu'on a un chat au manoir ? Une idée de Draco. Je balance comme ça vous pourrez vous moquer de lui.

Ma mère se fout de ce chat, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle a essayé de le faire mourir de faim en mon absence. Elle est pire que mon père si vous voulez tout savoir.

Enfin bon tout ça pour dire que je passe mon temps plié en tas dans des coins divers, toujours près d'une fenêtre. Merlin soit loué, on en a pas mal. Et le chat ne comprend pas. Il vient toujours me voir parce que d'après ce que j'ai lu, pour lui, un être qui s'isole c'est un être entrain de mourir.

Les animaux ne comprennent pas la folie.

Pas très serpentard ce que je vous raconte.

D'ailleurs dites à Albus que je continue à lire. Même des romans moldus. Et qu'à chaque fois je pense à lui.

Il a dû vous parler de mon renvoi non ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, voilà, je vous en parle.

J'ai été renvoyé deux jours comme pas mal d'autres. J'espère qu'Albus s'en sort tout seul au château mais il est devenu sacrément fort vous savez. Un vrai tombeur en plus. Il ne faut pas oublier de le regarder vous savez, parce qu'Albus, on ne sait jamais. Un jour il se barre comme ça et ça fait comme si on vous amputait d'un bras.

C'est lui qui dit toujours que je tombe dans "l'extrémisme" ce à quoi je réponds qu'il m'emmerde avec ses termes moldus parce que j'aime tellement quand on s'engueule, ça veut dire qu'on s'aime encore. Comme potes je veux dire.

Enfin on ressemble vachement à un vieux couple parfois, ça emmerde ses copines, ça me plaît. Elles sont pas assez bien pour lui.

Je sais qu'il a raison. Dites-lui qu'il a raison. Mes fréquentations du moment ne sont pas très fréquentables, d'ailleurs je ne veux pas qu'il les approche, jamais. J'aime trop Albus pour ça.

Mais vous savez, voir ces gens écrasés de chagrin à chaque fois qu'un nouveau prisonnier est exécuté ça fait remuer sacrément vos fondations. Entendre la populace crier justice alors qu'elle fait exactement la même chose « oui mais à l'envers », alors que la vengeance est aussi puérile que l'origine de cette guerre ça me rend malade. De tous je ne suis pas le plus instable, parfois le plus vindicatif et encore, mais quand je vois ceux qui gravitent autour de moi...

De sacrés phénomènes.

Rien que notre nom, "L'Unité", y'a de quoi s'inquiéter sérieusement. Non ?

L'ennui c'est qu'on ne résout pas le mal par le mal et en blessant ses jeunes, notre cher gouvernement leur donne des armes encore plus puissantes qu'avant. Il n'y a aucune justice dans la mort d'un être. Enfin pas de mon point de vue.

J'ai été renvoyé parce qu'on a séquestré et "torturé" une gryffondor. _« Comme au bon vieux temps »_

Le truc s'est qu'on s'est contenté de la mettre à poil au milieu de cinq mecs et on l'a même pas touchée. De toute façon on était une majorité de pédales, les filles ça nous plaît pas trop et le seul hétéro était jeté dehors la plupart du temps ou mis à l'écart par nos soins. C'était un genre de coup d'état, juste pour faire remuer le petit peuple.

Apparemment, ça n'a pas trop plu. La suite vous la connaissez sans la connaître. Le renvoi, tout ça.

Je passe mon temps au manoir à lire des livres moldus ou des vieux articles sur la guerre que mon père a conservé.

Y'en a une bonne moitié sur vous d'ailleurs. Mine de rien, même s'il n'arrête pas de grogner à votre encontre, vous lui avez quand même sauvé la vie.

J'adore les photos de vous plus jeune. Je les ai toutes piquées et collées au murs. Tellement superbes.

À dix-sept ans, putain vous m'auriez rendu fou.

Remarquez, je le suis déjà pas mal.

J'arrête, Astoria gueule depuis la cuisine. Elle a probablement trouvé mes réserves de petits délices personnels.

Je vous écrit bientôt.

Votre Scorpius

/

Je m'invente les souvenirs qu'on aura pas, vous et moi. L'autre jour mon insupportable tante a insisté pour venir nous rendre visite au manoir. Elle ne se prive jamais de nous envoyer des commentaires dégueulasses et mon père étant très diminué ces temps, j'ai redouté ce moment jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Alors pour me calmer j'ai imaginé que vous étiez là.

Lorsqu'elle m'a lancé un "tu devrais t'entraîner un peu plus Scorpius, tu ne ressembles vraiment plus à rien." j'ai serré les dents en imaginant votre rire.

Oui j'ai maigris, je le sais, non seulement à cause de mes activités illicites mais surtout parce que la mort de mon grand-père m'a détruit.

Chose qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre apparemment.

Alors j'ai imaginé que vous étiez là, que je vous tenais par la main, comme un couillon d'adolescent amoureux.

Je vous tiens la main sens votre poigne enserrer la mienne. Flammes et étain.

Je me retourne, lui envoie un "je sais, je m'en fous" avec un sourire radieux. Puis je recommence à marcher, sans bouillir cette fois, et, dos à elle, j'assassine le décor du regard en vous glissant une insulte à l'oreille. J'entends votre rire encore, sens votre sourire, vos lèvres dans mon cou.

Il faisait putain de froid sur cette terrasse sans vous.

Scorp.

/

Je suis allé à l'audition moldue d'Albus. Jpeux vous promettre qu'il y avait une quantité impressionnante de Serpentard et pas du bon bord si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a un coeur quoi. Enfin je crois. (Pardon, on a tous un peu bu pour fêter ça et je pouvais plus attendre de vous écrire, enfin, vous comprenez, ça fait comme d'habitude, cette douleur... Je ne pouvais plus respirer et j'avais envie de m'arracher la peau tellement elle me brûlait de votre absence.)

Crabbe y était. Tout seul.

Je sais pourquoi il est venu seul, parce qu'ils étaient tous là, Albus, Ivan, Daniel, comme au bon vieux temps, comme quand on avait douze ans et qu'on riait comme des baleines. Cette pseudo histoire de rien avec Crabbe a tout bousillé.

Ce soir là, c'était comme une chance de rédemption, de rattraper ce qui nous semblait inéluctablement perdu. Mais j'avais tout prévu. J'avais prévu de lui ratatiner la gueule dans son siège, lui faire comprendre, une vengeance chaude au goût amer, je voulais lui couler de l'or en fusion dans la gorge à ce connard, comme dans le livre moldu qu'Albus m'a prêté.

Je suis venu accompagné. Un cousin de Frejha, la fille de Théodore Nott (un ami de mon père que vous pourriez avoir connu, je crois). Frej' m'a gardé quand j'étais petit et que mes parents avaient déjà autre chose à faire et c'est à peu près naturellement qu'elle m'a présenté Jason.

Un corps long et disproportionné, pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, dans la trentaine je crois, je ne lui ai pas demandé. On s'est rencontré au manoir pendant une réunion de famille où Crabbe ne pouvait pas venir. Je l'avais très vite amené dans ma chambre, j'étais pas mal amoché ce soir là. Mon père pense qu'il est taré et c'est possible, je crois qu'il est juste un peu hystérique à cause de tous ces croisements de sang pur. Dans la communauté radicale il est très influent. C'est son côté lunatique, comme un génie tourmenté, qui lui confère autant de pouvoir. On le respecte parce qu'il a une détente rapide et des pulsions qui l'amènent très facilement à dégénérer.

Crabbe en était malade, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Quand on a vu quelqu'un jouir, on reconnait très bien ce genre de chose. Je traînais Jason par la main en l'embrassant furieusement, tout le temps et de plus en plus puissamment parce que les yeux de Crabbe me faisaient un mal de chien. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Alors j'ai glissé un des remèdes que la communauté m'a refilé dans le creux de ma joue et j'ai attendu.

Les effets sont arrivés très vite, comme par rafales, d'abord le désir et puis je me retournais et me retournais encore vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne vous.

C'était bon. C'était pas juste bon c'était putain de merveilleux. Ce produit est la meilleure chose qu'Ivan ai pu concocter dans son petit laboratoire à la con.

Plus je l'embrassais, plus vos traits devenaient clairs, je n'étais plus du tout avec Jason et les cicatrices des yeux de Crabbe s'éloignaient parce que, dans vos bras, j'étais un autre aussi.

On s'est embrassé tout le long du récital et je sentais la musique d'Albus m'emplir le corps et m'élever. Au creux de mon délire je voyais la salle inondée. Les sièges flottaient et j'enfilais toujours plus loin ma main dans le jeans de Jason qui n'était plus Jason. À la fin on s'est cassé en courant pendant les applaudissements.

Je l'ai tiré dans les toilettes sans trop savoir ce que je foutais, ai bloqué la porte en le repoussant contre elle et quand il a baissé ses yeux fiévreux sur moi, moi qui était à genoux devant lui, de bruns ils sont devenus verts.

Tellement, tellement verts vous imaginez même pas. Et ses cheveux courts se couvraient d'épis en bataille, avec cette frange un peu plus longue sur le devant comme vous aimez la porter. Je n'ai pas hésité, pas un instant.

J'ai plongé sur lui, littéralement. Je me suis nourrissait de ce corps mouvant comme ma première gorgée ou ma dernière eau. C'était vous enfin, vous que je dévorais, que j'avalais comme pour vous retenir, vous graver en moi. C'était vous, encore et encore et encore.

J'ai repensé à toutes les chiottes de cette ville, toutes celles où on a pas baisé comme des chiens et j'ai songé qu'elles n'étaient bonnes qu'à tomber en morceaux.

Quand on est sortis, je ne m'en souviens plus trop. On a baisé si fort qu'il vous ressemblait exactement. En remontant vers la salle, le long des lumières, son visage s'est effacé par degrés, avec des bouts de lui qui revenaient. Le nez, la lèvre inférieure, un peu de ses cheveux parmi les votre. Je n'essayais pas de comprendre. Je planais.

On est allé saluer Albus toujours main dans la main comme de petits amoureux bien sages. On devait être vraiment beaux vus de l'extérieur, j'avais dans les yeux ces petits granulés désinhibés, infusion d'hystérie et de soif intarissable.

Je le sais Albus me l'a dit. Au creux de l'oreille, comme il aime le faire quand il me parle vraiment et que le monde autour s'effondre. Il ne vous ressemble pas du tout dans ces moments là, c'est juste Albus, mon meilleur ami, Albus que je connais par coeur.

"Je sais que t'es camé. T'as l'air immortel. Passe à la maison quand t'auras suffisamment vomi . Tu me manques sale con."

On s'est regardé et on a souri. Enfin lui a souri, moi j'ai déchiré mon visage en deux et entre les lambeaux de chair moites qu'étaient mes lèvres mon souffle chuintait d'une façon singulière. Il me faisait déjà redescendre, avec sa saleté de voix chaude qui doit faire tomber les filles comme des gigues sur leurs balais. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'est un gigue, c'est un terme de Jason qui préférait les sorcières sang pur avant de découvrir les saveurs délectables de mon corps famélique.

Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser que tout ça s'est passé hier soir. C'est tellement loin déjà, tellement perdu dans les remous du temps.

Un grand pan me manque, je sais que bien plus tard nous sommes sortis dans la boîte que Jason adore parce que c'est plein de filles, de tapettes et de backroom.

Moi j'étais mort, j'ai juste bu à en être malade pendant qu'Ivan et Daniel se faisaient entraîner dans des coins sombres. C'est un grand de la communauté, Stephen je crois, qui m'a ramené. Je n'avais pas la force de transplaner, je me serais retrouvé éparpillé dans divers endroits. Il m'a littéralement porté jusqu'au manoir. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire des trucs pour me faire pardonner mais il voulait pas.

Stephen est un bon petit hétéro avec une jolie panoplie, copine, job de moldu pour l'été, caisse pourrie parce qu'il renie le monde sorcier. Un sauveur comme il y en a des milliards. J'ai pensé à vous.

J'aurais pas dû, ça m'a fait chialer toute la nuit. L'alcool s'est sûrement estompé par les yeux vu que je n'ai pas vraiment été malade. Ou très peu.

Ou bien je ne m'en souviens pas.

Ce matin, tôt, j'ai appelé Albus. Évidemment il ne dormait pas, comme tous les soirs où il a été acclamé pendant des heures ou bien tous les soirs où je vais me foutre à l'envers.

On a beaucoup parlé, j'étais encore dans les embruns de la pilule Ivanovesque (et j'avoue ne pas en être totalement sorti), le sujet s'est orienté sur les trucs qui fascinent les gamins moldus et qui nous fascinent aussi Albus et moi. On a bien dû passer deux bonnes heures là-dessus avant qu'il ne dérape sur sa vie amoureuse.

Je sais qu'il en parlait pour moi, parce que sa voix fraîche vaut toute les douches et tous les rebords de porcelaine glacés du monde.

Pas pour lui, lui n'a jamais besoin de se confier. C'est ce qui me rend fou. J'aimerais tellement lui être indispensable.

Je vais le voir cet après-midi. Cette lettre est tellement pourrie que j'hésite à vous l'envoyer.

Oh et puis bon, c'est pas comme si vous les lisiez de toute façon.

Vous me tuez. Je vous aime. J'en meurs.

Merde c'est nul.

Albus vous embrasse très certainement.

Votre Scorpius.

/

Je vais pas bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous en parle.

Ah oui, dites à Albus que je vais quitter la communauté et toutes ces conneries. Il m'en veut. Dites-lui qu'il me manque. Dites-vous à vous-même que vous me manquez aussi. (oui c'est n'importe quoi.)

Sans vous je sombre, il n'y a pas besoin d'être le plus grand héros que le monde sorcier ait encensé pour savoir ça. Regardez-moi sombrer, je veux que vous sachiez que c'est de votre faute, que cette obsession pour vous me bouffe. Je n'arrivais plus à me séparer des pilules d'Ivan alors mon père m'a enfermé dans son labo deux semaines. J'ai cru en crever mais je crois que je suis guéri.

De vous non. De vous, jamais.

Il y a des maladie dont on ne veut pas guérir.

Dites à Albus qu'il me manque.

Je veux vous revoir.

Scorpius.

/

Je vous ai vu quitter le café, quelques minutes avant que j'y rentre. Vous étiez tellement beau.

Mon père pense qu'il m'a guéri des pilules mais en fait c'est vous, parce que vous êtes plus beau que n'importe quelle chimère qui pourrait m'envelopper. Vous m'aviez tellement manqué, j'ai eu l'impression d'être cassé en poussières de morceaux de rien et d'être immense à la fois, invincible, prêt à courir pour vous rejoindre, vous kidnapper.

Je me suis retenu parce que je suis un bon garçon au fond. C'est ce qui disait ma grand-mère.

Il n'y a plus que pour elle que j'en suis un d'ailleurs.

Crabbe m'a envoyé une lettre désespérée et même ça, ça m'a touché, alors que j'en ai plus rien à foutre de lui. Je ne comprend pas votre indifférence. Si ça se trouve, j'ai bien plus de coeur que vous même s'il est tout déchiqueté et même pas recousu. Une cicatrice purulente en guise de coeur, c'est un coeur quand même. Merde.

Vous me manquez encore. Tellement fort.

La prochaine fois vous pourriez peut-être rester dans le café non?

Scorpius

/

Je vous écrit depuis St Mangouste où je viens de me réveiller dans des jolis draps frais qui me rappellent les miens. Pas pour la faction mais pour l'odeur pourrie. Fils de mangemort tu es, fils de mangemort tu resteras. Encore heureux qu'il ne m'aient pas foutu dehors ou enfermé dans une armoire.

Bon, je ne suis pas assez bien pour marcher mais assez pour vous écrire.

L'infirmière m'a dit que quelqu'un était venu me voir avec un certain Albus Potter. Elle vous a décrit. L'écharpe et tout.

C'était pas très discret.

Merci d'être venu. J'aurais voulu vous voir.

Albus ne m'a rien dit, l'enfoiré. Lui vient tous les jours, j'ignore encore pourquoi. Parfois j'aimerai qu'il abandonne mon cas, qu'il avance, j'ai honte de vivre à ses crochets, d'être son ancre marine toute cabossée d'avoir trop heurté le fond des océans.

Toujours le même à peu de choses près soit dit en passant.

Merci d'être venu. (Je viens de réaliser que je l'ai déjà écrit.)

La prochaine fois, je sais pas, habillez-vous en vert ? Mon indicatrice en sera peut-être un peu perturbée et on pourrait se marrer pour une fois.

Merci mille fois d'être venu. Merci, merci, merci.

Scorp'

/

J'ai accepté de coucher avec Crabbe et il m'a jeté hors de chez lui au matin en disant que je tournais complètement malade. Pourtant, au début, c'est bien ça qu'il aimait chez moi.

Notre violence, notre urgence, nos coups sourds, le joli petit rythme du désir mais en sauvage, en meurtrier.

Plus un mot d'Albus depuis des semaines mais je sais qu'il demande régulièrement des nouvelles de ma petite personne à Daniel. J'espère qu'il reçoit bien mes lettres. Heureusement que j'ai le manoir sinon je serais obligé de vivre dans la rue. Si un jour je braque chez vous juste pour venir m'allonger dans votre lit, faudra pas s'étonner.

(Ce n'est pas vrai, évidemment. Je ne ferai jamais ça. Je ne suis pas encore dangereux. Enfin je ne crois pas.)

Je pense à vous entre deux plaques tournantes rose et dorées. Vous êtes toujours aussi beau dans mes délires mais j'ai peur que les souvenirs s'écaillent à force de devoir s'étaler. J'aimerai vous revoir rire juste une fois, juste pour être sûr de tenir encore un an ou deux.

Je pense à vous.

Scorp'

/

Je me souviendrai toujours de vous comme une ombre assise au bord de la piscine, sous le grand parasol rouge et blanc (cadeau du père Weasley?). Une ombre, l'éclat d'un verre emprisonné entre vos doigts.

Une figure imposante, marmoréenne, vos jambes pliées à angles droit, des mollets comme plantés dans la terre, dans vos pieds immenses, fermement ancrés au sol. Vos avants-bras rigides délicatement posés sur les accoudoir et ce geste lent, tant de fois répété, empreint d'une assurance, d'un pouvoir insensé. Heureuse flûte de champagne si fragile dans votre poing.

Je me retrouve gamin dans ce regard que je devine, qui me heurte de plein fouet, votre regard qui me cherchait moi, petit pré-adulte effronté, indigné, outré même que l'on puisse me regarder ainsi et, par ce regard et ce regard seulement, m'atteindre si profondément. Trop jeune pour aimer votre corps d'acier alors qu'il était déjà l'inscription du Désir même dans toutes les fibres de ma chair. À m'en croire malade.

Trop jeune et pourtant, assez vieux pour détailler les dessins de votre peau brunie et les muscles qui se déployaient dans l'eau, assez vieux pour me contenter secrètement de la fixité de votre regard, de la douceur de vos gestes, de la pénombre dans votre voix. Pas de concessions, jamais, cette violence dans nos échanges et vos coups incisifs de « Comment tu vas, tu as faim ? Soif ? Sommeil ? Tu es pâle, tu as l'air triste, tu ne t'ennuies pas au moins ? tu, toi, tu, tu. ». La violence de votre empressement à mon égard, de votre air concerné qui n'était pas qu'un air, pour la première fois de ma vie, chaque « tu » étaient des coups derrière ma nuque, un meurtre et la jouissance pâle et odorante qui en jaillissait nous salissait l'un et l'autre. Je détaillait votre corps, voyait les nerfs tendus plongés dans un sang lisse, rapide d'un rouge pur. Vous étiez propre, sain, juste. Et mon amour pour vous était malade, déjà.

Puisque j'en revenais au corps toujours, votre corps de statue, de pierre brute adoucie par un souci d'esthète et râpeuse pourtant, toujours sauvage sous les doigts, rugueuse sous la chair dense. J'ai aimé votre corps à un point abominable comme si moi-même j'avais été étranger au mien.

Je dois être malade. Voilà c'est ça. Je suis juste malade.

J'ai toujours été vieux de toute façon.

(toujours vieux et fou de toi)

Scorp.

/

Je vais toutes les tuer tes groupies tu m'entends ? Toutes les descendre, une par une. Je ferai semblant, je sais faire ça si bien, semblant de les aimer, de les croire, d'être leur petite tante, leur meilleure amie. Et les descendre, froidement. Froidement ou presque il y aura quand même cette chaleur délicieuse dans ma fossette, son écho dans mes reins. Leur faire comprendre que vous m'appartenez, que tu m'appartiens, tu comprends ?

Finalement elle est vide de moi ta vie et c'est une bonne chose. Même si j'en crève de jalousie.

C'est une bonne chose ça aussi si je suis jaloux je suis vivant.

/

Comment je peux t'aimer encore ? Comment je peux t'aimer encore après tout _ça_, après tout _rien_ ?

Bientôt deux ans de lettres sans réponse.

Je ne serais jamais adulte. Toi non plus. C'est un mensonge que les gens inventent pour nous pousser à continuer cette mascarade.

J'avoue que t'en vaut la peine.

Joyeux Anniversaire espèce de Salaud.

Avec tout mon inextinguible et pathétique amour,

Et mon éternelle passion.

Scorp.


	5. Violet - First Part

**NDH :** Un même chapitre mal travaillé, à peine repris, trop long et surtout coupé en deux parties. La suite arrivera dans la nuit ou demain. Désolée d'avance pour le mode meuf de dix-sept ans. On en serait pas là si j'étais le night sky d'Andrew Bird.

Merci d'être là.

**Violet**

_"Ce soir un grand amour me tourmente."_

_Blaise Cendrars, La Prose du Transsibérien_

_..._

_._

Hermione a reposé la dernière lettre sur la table basse sans le regarder.

Désormais il ne peut qu'attendre, la peur au ventre, attendre que l'étroitesse de sa bouche formule son jugement.

L'anxiété se mêle à tout cet espoir vain et un peu fou qu'il a fait germer sur le trajet, le paquet de lettres coincé dans le revers de sa veste. Les mains où la sueur se loge, dégoutte sont emmêlées l'une à l'autre.

Elle soupire, se frotte l'arrête du nez. Les minutes passent sur les muscles de sa mâchoire qui se décrispe peu à peu . Elle se repositionne dans le canapé, appuie ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, sa bouche perd le pli contrarié qu'elle avait pris. Le regard vert suit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avale une gorgée de thé avant de poser ses mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses pour retrouver l'équilibre subtil de la réflexion.

- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire.

Elle a posé sur lui ce regard neutre, cette voix calme et il ose enfin respirer.

- Ou plutôt j'ai trop de choses à te dire. Je dois encore trier tu vois.

Un rire léger fait vibrer sa poitrine hérisse les murailles de piquants logés sous son épiderme.

- Il a dû beaucoup t'aimer ce gamin.

- Je sais.

Ils se regardent enfin mais rien ne peut les tirer de l'inextricable fange où ils sont embourbés. Hermione reprend un peu de thé.

- Tu as couché avec Crabbe ?

Il soupire à son tour, ferme les yeux. Coucher, le verbe immonde. Comme utiliser danser lorsqu'on poignarde.

Mille réponses éclatent dans son esprit mais rien ne peut venir de cette bouche qui demeure bêtement entrouverte.

- Oui.

- Oui ?

- En quelque sorte.

Les justifications songe-t-il, c'est l'heure des sacro-saintes justifications que les yeux bruns quémandent ou plutôt ordonnent, car rien ne pourrait vaincre la sévérité de leur éclat.

- Il venait d'avoir son permis de transplanage, il traînait dans un bar. Il avait eu dix-huit ans un mois plus tôt. J'étais bourré, je noyais tout dans l'alcool, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

- Arrête, tu n'as jamais été un alcoolique.

C'est vrai, il n'a jamais été un alcoolique. Pas pour les autres en tout cas. On n'est jamais un alcoolique, pas tant qu'on a pas vomi en public, battu sa femme ou qu'on ne s'est pas écroulé chez un tiers plutôt que chez soi. Pas tant que ce n'est pas un fait socialement acceptable.

Sur la table, la condensation qui a dégouliné de son verre fait une grosse flaque d'eau lorsqu'il le porte à ses lèvres.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il s'est approché de moi on a discuté. Il ressemble un peu à Olivier dans sa jeunesse, long et fin, larges épaules musclées.

Elle grimace.

- Il était encore plus beau ce soir là. Moi je ne pensais qu'à la lettre paniquée que je venais de recevoir. Scorpius voulait arrêter les entraînements, Flint me menaçait parce que j'avais eu le malheur de le laisser m'embrasser me toucher. Il voulait me dénoncer et je savais que mon argument de harcèlement sexuel ne marcherait pas, j'avais attendu trop longtemps. Crabbe avait découvert une lettre de Scorpius et Ginny et moi... Ginny et moi nous ne... Nous n'avions plus...

- J'ai capté Harry, enchaîne.

Mais il se tait et ferme les yeux. Sa voix est brisée lorsqu'elle daigne enfin réapparaître.

- J'ai merdé. Je sais que j'ai merdé. Et j'ai beau me répéter que ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute, ça ne m'aide pas à dormir la nuit.

Elle pose une main apaisante sur son épaule lorsque la première larme s'écrase sur le canapé.

- Harry, calme-toi.

Il respire difficilement et lisse son jean du plat de la main. Le coton irrite la moiteur de la paume .

- Il s'est passé quoi exactement dans ce bar ?

- Exactement ?

Les détails maintenant ? Absoudre le mal par l'aveu de sa culpabilité ? Tout les aveux déjà libérés tombent en cendres à ses pieds, insuffisants.

Il ne la regarde même plus, hagard, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se fait la même réflexion que durant leur jeunesse, jamais il n'a eu les yeux plus verts et plus brillants que lorsqu'il est détruit.

- Il s'est jeté sur moi. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais l'alcool avait engourdi mes réflexes. On a commencé à se battre et quelqu'un nous a poussé en direction des toilettes. Il se frottait contre moi, a glissé sa main dans mon pantalon. Il m'a presque traîné jusqu'à une cabine et m'a sucé. Après, je … J'ai fait pareil. Enfin j'ai essayé. J'étais à peine conscient de ce qui se passait.

Elle sursaute comme giflée.

- Et tu as pensé à Scorpius pendant tout ce temps ?

- Non, non pas une seule fois ! J'étais juste seul et embrouillé, j'avais beaucoup trop bu et j'étais frustré. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à lui. Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur lui ou quoique ce soit.

- Même lorsqu'il te provoquait ? Lorsque tu l'as consolé ?

- Jamais. Je te le jure.

Elle le croit. Elle sait qu'elle a peut-être tort, peut-être que cette histoire est encore plus sordide qu'elle en a l'air, mais c'est son meilleur ami et il paraît tellement à vif, tellement perdu.

- Après ça oui. Après je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui. Je l'avais trahi et déçu et ça m'a rendu malade.

- Harry est-ce que tu …

Elle n'arrive pas à continuer. Elle qui a toujours su poser les mots l'indicible. Elle qui a tant de fois écouté Albus, qui a tant de fois pleuré avec Albus, avalé sans ciller tout la colère d'Albus contre ses parents, contre le monde, elle qui n'a jamais rien laissé transparaître et continuait à questionner froidement et méthodiquement Ginny, elle n'arrive pas à le dire.

Ce qu'elle a toujours considéré comme un moteur, un idéal, une pulsion de vie à défendre, entre eux, entre ces deux familles et au-delà du cercle circonscrit des proches, entre _un adulte et un adolescent,_ elle ne peut l'envisager. Alors elle se force comme on s'enfoncerait deux doigts dans la gorge.

- Harry est-ce que tu es attiré par ce garçon ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Il relève les yeux et elle peut enfin voir qu'il pleure depuis tout à l'heure. Elle comprend la voix brisée et les gestes tremblants qu'elle avait pris pour de la culpabilité, ou du moins la certitude d'être malade.

Il avait pourtant prié de toute son âme pour qu'elle ne pose pas cette question. Il avait espéré un sermon, une leçon de morale, un conseil radical qui lui permettrait enfin de se résigner, de se ranger et de se tenir à distance d'un chemin qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas choisir. D'un chemin qui n'en était pas un, seulement le ravin sans fond après la falaise.

Ils se regardent sans se lâcher des yeux tous deux terrassé par la même fatalité. La réponse, ils la connaissent évidemment.

Il bégaye quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle aimerait qu'il s'arrête là, à cet insaisissable babil d'enfant perdu, elle aimerait qu'il fonde en sanglots, elle aimerait qu'il mente. Mais il se racle la gorge, essuie quelques larmes dans sa manches et frotte son nez au passage.

- Oui. Oui je l'aime.

Sa voix grimpe un octave, devient une question. Ce n'est pas à Hermione qu'il l'a pose. Et même si elle se flagelle car c'est injuste et indigne de ses valeurs, elle souhaiterait ne jamais l'avoir entendue.

- Bien sûr. Bien sûr que je l'aime. Et je sais que c'est mal, que c'est complètement fou, que c'est immonde mais c'est comme ça. J'y peux quoi.

Il boit une gorgée de plus, s'étrangle à moitié et reprend. Elle aimerait l'arrêter et le gifler, l'empêcher de détruire l'une après l'autre les citadelles qu'ils s'étaient construits, les fondations de bienséance où reposait leur amitié. Elle aimerait qu'elle reste toujours son meilleur ami, le petit garçon aux lunettes brisées qu'elle avait surtout envie de rassurer et d'aider et pas ce type en morceaux secoué par la folie, secoué par quelque chose qui la terrasse elle aussi et l'abandonne, aussi brisées que les lunettes, au fond, tout au fond du canapé.

Tout vacille, vies, familiarité, routine et les mots douleur dans la bouche sanguinolente d'Harry.

- Il n'a que dix-sept ans putain, dix-sept ans. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Rien bien sûr. Enfin rien de plus. Quand il parle je bois sa voix, je bois sa bouche je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire, quand il se tait j'entends les mots qu'il vient de dire, encore et encore. Quand il marche je suis la terre qu'il piétine. Je ne veux pas le toucher tu sais mais juste le regarder, juste avoir la chaleur de sa main sur la mienne et juste pouvoir le regarder. J'aimerai mourir si j'étais sûr de pouvoir garder son image, sa voix toujours, depuis l'autre côté et le regarder, le regarder tout le temps. Mais je ne suis sûre de rien et quand il est absent j'ai la peau qui brûle et le coeur en déchetterie et mon sang devient inutile, ce n'est plus un sang, c'est une maladie. Et c'est mal, je sais que c'est mal, peut-être que je suis un de ces monstres mais je ne crois pas. C'est peut-être juste parce qu'il est trop beau, trop beau pour ici et pour mes yeux aussi. Je crève de ne pas le voir de ne pas l'entendre j'étouffe, je te promets que j'étouffe, c'est physique, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Il pleure de plus en plus fort et sa voix s'élève comme déchirée, sa voix est une blessure faite de petits bouts de trachée vermeille, alors elle aimerait se jeter vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer de toute ses forces comme elle a serré Hugo lors de son premier chagrin d'amour mais elle ne bouge pas.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais plus quoi faire, il faut que tu m'aides Hermione. Je te promets, je ne veux pas le toucher, juste poser ma main sur son épaule pour lui dire, je suis là, je suis avec toi. Il est tellement malheureux, tellement malheureux et seul et moi j'en crève comme un chien de le voir comme ça.

Elle se lève et s'approche en chuchotant, en lui disant les mots qui la rassurent elle avant tout, ça va aller Harry, on va l'aider, on va l'aider. Elle sent les relents d'alcool qui lui donnent des haut-le-coeur.

Il se calme aussi vite qu'il s'est enflammé mais ne parvient toujours pas à bouger. Elle a l'impression terrifiante qu'il se décompose. Il essaye d'attraper les mouchoirs sans y parvenir alors elle les prend pour lui, laisse sa tête reposer encore un instant en arrière et elle lui essuie les yeux, le nez, sèche encore quelques perles de sueur sur son front. Ses joues piquent, elle les caresse tendrement en continuant son hymne fébrile, ça va aller Harry, je te promets que ça va aller.

Et puis il se redresse les épaules encore comprimées, les muscles roides, il respire difficilement, par à-coups et l'air tangue dans son corps. Il frissonne et elle lui frotte encore vigoureusement le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement dégagé de son étreinte.

Alors il commence à se confondre en excuses, en une litanie de « pardon » atteignant le point où le mot ne signifie plus rien, où il n'est plus qu'un enchevêtrement monocorde.

- Ce n'est rien Harry d'accord ? On va trouver une solution.

« Une solution, oui un solution » remplace les « pardon » sans pour autant s'habiller de plus de sens. Mais les phrases d'Hermione qui l'interrompent semblent l'apaiser et petit à petit il reprend consistance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Elle reprend son souffle elle aussi. Tout est renversé et mélangé, il faut qu'elle réapprenne à marcher dans les décombres et il faut qu'elle s'habitue à l'air vicié. Mais parmi les débris de canons, songe-t-elle, au moins il n'y a plus de canons.

- D'abord on va l'aider lui. Il a besoin d'aide Harry. Il se drogue.

- Je sais.

Elle reprend une gorgée de thé et les fourmillements se répandent dans ses jambes arrachent ce qui reste de vivant dans le bas de son corps.

- On va l'aider à s'en sortir mais on va le faire tous les deux, il ne faut pas que tu sois tout seul d'accord ? Il faut que tu le fasses avec moi.

- Oui, d'accord.

Il n'ose plus la regarder mais elle peut voir ses yeux gonflés et sa lèvre inférieure rongée jusqu'au sang.

- Après on verra pour toi. Mais d'abord il faut qu'on le sorte de là, qu'on le sorte de là ensemble. D'accord ?

- Oui, oui tu as raison.

Il semble pris à nouveau dans un rêve éveillé, peut-être pense-t-il à lui ? Elle ne peut qu'espérer le voir prendre de véritables résolutions.

- Je vais rentrer. Il faut que je dorme. Je ne suis plus bon à rien.

- Oui je crois que ce serait une bonne chose.

Il se redresse mais tout le haut de son corps se meut comme s'il était désarticulé. Elle se lève à son tour et vient le rejoindre avec une assurance neuve puis elle passe un bras autour de sa taille et il passe un bras autour de la sienne.

Elle a l'impression de soutenir un blessé de guerre lorsqu'ils avancent vers la porte et s'en veut de le laisser partir comme ça mais elle aussi doit dormir, arrêter de réfléchir, s'oublier un peu.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

- Oui oui ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste le contre coup.

Se penchant pour le serrer une dernière fois dans les bras, elle remarque qu'il n'a pas oublié les lettres. Il les tient serrées dans sa main gauche, y plante ses ongles. Elle le serre plus fort en lui murmurant de s'accrocher, qu'il n'est pas tout seul et qu'il ne doit rien faire sans elle. Il acquiesce en expulsant difficilement un dernier soupir, un morceau de verre craché.

- Je t'aime Harry d'accord ? Je t'aime et tu restes toujours mon meilleur ami.

Il la regarde un peu incrédule sans comprendre l'importance de cette dernière affirmation, ne saisissant pas à qui elle est véritablement adressée. Puis il essaye un sourire boiteux avant de transplaner.

L'entrée de la maison est une attente comblée de son corps au seuil. Une corde qui ne se rompt jamais. Il avance, ses pieds trimballent une masse éteinte. Quelques pas sur le tapis suffise à sa recomposition et il respire à grande bouffée cet air chaud, sécure, traversé par cette sensation de « chez-soi » qu'il n'avait jamais subie avec autant de force.

Mais très vite l'odeur redevient insoutenable et il aperçoit ces meubles qu'il connaît, que ses yeux ont vu des centaines de fois. Rien n'a changé. Rien n'est résolu.

Il se tord comme une branche qui prend feu et racle le crépis du bout des ongles. Ses gémissements de désespoir commence à porter et résonner dans le couloir. Tu es malade Harry. Tu es malade.

- Papa ?

L'appel vient de l'étage. Il sèche précipitamment ses larmes, se redresse comme il peut en se cognant contre une armoire.

- Papa ?

Il n'a pas rêvé, la voix de son fils est cousue de vibrations qui témoignent d'une inquiétude presque hystérique. Des notes claires, présages de grands bouleversements. Des symphonies entières que personne d'autre ne pourrait percevoir et qui déchirent son ventre .

- Papa t'es là ?

- Oui je suis là Albus.

Sa voix se veut grave, elle effacerait alors le pathétique de cette chute dans le couloir et les sanglots d'enfant capricieux qui l'ont accompagné.

- Papa viens vite !

Il sent ses jambes se mouvoir sans vraiment y prêter attention et déjà, grimpe l'escalier quatre à quatre, les coudes au corps, le regard fou.

- Albus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Manquant presque de renverser son fils qui venait à sa rencontre, il l'attrape par les épaules, le remettant sur pieds. Leurs regards aux teintes identiques se fondent l'un dans l'autre.

- C'est Scorpius.

Le sang quitte son visage. Inconsciemment il le savait, il l'avait pressenti, il savait que son nom reviendrait aussi vite. Albus ne dit plus rien, un peu sonné.

- Eh bien quoi Scorpius ?

Son fils commence à trembler, à pâlir et de grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues.

- Il... Il ne va pas bien il... Il faut que tu m'aides.

- Calme-toi.

Ses genoux cèdent et il se retrouvent tous deux accroupis, lui le tenant fermement, le regardant avec tendresse.

- Raconte-moi.

- Je croyais pouvoir gérer mais cette fois il est parti et je ne sais pas où. On s'est engueulé, je crois qu'il est retourné dans ce bar moldu où il va tout le temps... Violet Hill ou Dieu sait quoi... J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie.

Le souvenir d'un bar glauque dans une ruelle de Londres le frappe de plein fouet. Des drogués partout autour discutent avec des prostituées et une odeur de fumée tenace s'accrochait à ses vêtements comme des doigts.

- Papa il faut que tu m'aides, je t'en supplie, il faut aller le chercher et je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas y aller tout seul, je t'en supplie Papa, je t'en supplie... Pardon d'avoir pas su mais je suis tout seul et c'est... C'est trop lourd Papa c'est juste trop lourd...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Il le serre dans ses bras, ému aux larmes à son tour d'entendre ces deux syllabes qu'il n'a presque jamais prononcé se répéter tant de fois.

- J'y vais. Toi tu reste ici, tu ne bouges pas d'accord ? Tu ne dis rien à maman, je m'en occuperai. T'inquiètes pas. Je reviens vite.

Les grands yeux verts se ferment et le corps d'Albus devient lourd entre ses bras, comme s'il perdait connaissance. Son fils se jette contre lui et le serre à son tour.

- Merci.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de profiter du moment, quelque part dans la ville Scorpius fait peut-être une overdose. C'est la première chose qui lui est venue à l'esprit, le premier risque possible.

- À tout de suite Al'. Je reviens vite, tu ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Ils échangent un dernier regard presque serein – si rare qu'il le croyait impossible - puis il se jette dans les escaliers.

Ses gestes redeviennent sûrs et mécaniques, il attrape son manteau, les clefs de la voiture sur la table dans l'entrée et sort en claquant la porte.

Chaque bruit connu raffermit sa volonté, les phares qui s'allument, le cliquetis de la portière, le vrombissement du moteur. Les pneus dérapent un peu dans l'herbe mais sa main tient fermement le volant. Il sait exactement où il va.

Chaque feu rouge passe au vert par la seule force de son regard, il a même oublié sa baguette.

Lorsqu'il atteint enfin la bonne rue, il sent à peine le sursaut de la voiture lorsque les roues avant montent sur le trottoir avant de retomber dans l'angle.

Il fonce jusqu'au bout, une ruelle en cul de sac, et fait un demi-tour sportif pour se retrouver dans le sens du départ.

Lorsqu'il sort des clients le sifflent, un homme essaye de l'attraper et les prostituées crachent des moqueries colorées, mais il n'entend rien.

À la caisse, encore des railleries. « Vous avez votre carte d'identité jeune homme ? ». Il n'a plus envie d'argumenter, plus envie de jouer au super héros. Tout ce qu'il voudrait c'est serrer les poings et frapper dans cet homme, frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien sauf peut-être de la pulpe et du sang.

À la place il dépose un billet de cent livres et force l'entrée. Personne ne le retient lorsqu'il se jette dans les escaliers.

L'intérieur est sombre, enfumé et il n'y voit pas à deux mètres. Les néons tanguent dans l'atmosphère bleuie et il avance dans le brouillard en heurtant des corps qu'il parvient à peine à distinguer.

La foule est dense, il se fait bousculer, projeter contre les murs, entend des rires grinçants, manque de perdre ses lunettes puis se retrouve vers la piste. Même après en avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour il ne reconnaît rien et pas un seul garçon ne ressemble de près ou de loin à Scorpius. Il en oublie de s'offusquer et passe devant des coins emplis de corps entassés les uns sur les autres sans y prêter attention. On le pousse à nouveau et cette fois il tombe pour de bon contre une colonne. Son jean est déchiré et il lui semble que le genou est poisseux sans qu'il puisse distinguer vraiment la couleur de ses doigts.

Une voix plus claire attire subitement son attention et il se redresse d'un coup, oubliant la douleur.

Il est là, à quelques mètres seulement, avachi sur un canapé au milieu d'autres jeunes. Il est passé devant cet endroit au moins trois fois sans le voir, cherchant bêtement des cheveux blonds alors que tout à la même couleur bleuâtre à cause des lumières et de la fumée.

Il ne ressemble pas au jeune homme qu'il connaît. Ce n'est peut-être pas lui d'ailleurs, seulement un autre de ces drogués. Ce n'est sûrement pas lui.

Au moment où il décide enfin de repartir, une voix qui n'est pas celle de Scorpius l'interpelle.

- Potter ! Hey Potter !

Dans le fond il parvient à comprendre une phrase mâchonnée au milieu des éclats de voix. « Je t'ai dit qu'il s'appelle monsieur Potter, tête de con. »

Il n'y a plus qu'un bourdonnement mécanique dans ses oreilles, si puissant qu'il efface les basses de la musique. Se retourner lui semble impossible tant les accents reconnaissables entre mille de cette dernière phrase lui ont fait mal.

C'est de sa faute s'ils sont là tous les deux.

Le visage de Scorpius n'a pas vraiment changé, peut-être un peu plus grave et famélique, les cernes maquillent la chair au-dessus des joues creuses mais les yeux sont toujours les même, toujours humides, toujours aussi clairs.

- Mon héros !

Les autres éclatent de rire.

- Tu es venu me chercher héros Potter ?

Il plante son regard avec tout l'honnêteté de la désinhibition. La table entre eux disparaît, ces yeux qui croient avoir tout vu sans connaître leur propre couleur prennent toute la place. Les autres s'envoient des coups en riant et la douleur se change parfois en longs baisers ostentatoires.

Un garçon attrape Scorpius par la nuque et lui lèche l'oreille avant de se faire repousser toutefois sans grande conviction. La drogue et l'alcool les ont assommé et tout semble se passer au ralenti.

Il faut qu'il le sorte de là. Pour le moment il ne peut rien faire, il devrait d'abord reprendre son souffle, ses esprits, espérer que le moment d'accalmie qui lui permettra enfin de se dégager du sol n'arrivera pas trop tard.

- Tu es venu me sauver Harry ?

La question est pratiquement incompréhensible tant la voix de Scorpius est grave, tant elle semble fragile mais son prénom qu'il entend pour la première fois depuis si longtemps dans cette bouche, le poignarde littéralement. Il sent la nausée monter dans sa gorge. Puissante, implacable. Il se retourne et fait quelques pas en direction d'une colonne où il s'appuie. La fraîcheur de la pierre contre son front lui fait mal mais le transperce d'un froid qui le secoue, lui rend nerfs et tension, fleuve de sang dans ses veines, il résiste du mieux qu'il peut et tient debout par miracle. Dans son dos, des cris désincarnés semblent se faire la guerre. Ses paupières se ferment irrésistiblement et son ventre cesse de se contracter. Il demeure ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les forces lui reviennent, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente à nouveau les étoffes qui couvrent les danseurs frôler ses avants bras.

Un exclamation se fait plus perçante.

- Arrête putain Scorpius, arrête !

Il reconnaît les intonations du jeune homme qui l'a interpellé. Posant sa main contre la colonne il pousse pour se retourner, juste à temps.

- Putain tu fais trop chier sale connard ! Putain j'y crois pas!

- Y'a quoi ?

- Y'a Scorp qui me gerbe dessus, voilà ce qu'il y a !

L'overdose revient s'inscrire en lettres brûlantes dans son esprit et il parvient sans trop savoir comment à retourner vers la table.

« Hey monsieur ! Monsieur ! Vous voulez pas le prendre avec vous, il est lourd là ! »

« Ouais prenez-le, on en peut plus de ce déchet! »

Le corps de Scorpius est balloté de bras en bras et jeté contre le sol. Quelques gouttes noires s'échappent de son nez et dégoulinent jusqu'à son menton.

Sans se contrôler il accourt vers lui et le redresse. Lorsque Scorpius relève doucement la tête et lui sourit aussi naïvement qu'il l'a toujours fait il peut voir ses dents tâchées de sang entre les lèvres carmins comme un tableau de Pollock, décadent et morbide.

- Héros Potter. Tu es revenu.

- Viens avec moi.

Il passe un bras sous ses aisselles et le redresse du mieux qu'il peut. Comme Malfoy l'était du temps de leur jeunesse, Scorpius est devenu très grand, un peu plus que lui. Un garçon essaye de l'attraper par le bras.

- Hey Scorp' reviens par là, y'a du nettoyage qui t'attend.

Le garçon à la langue si déliée regarde fixement les autres aimerait se perdre dans un gloussement hystérique, les emporter avec lui dans un dédale de moquerie, mais « monsieur Potter » ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

C'est presque savoureux de voir ce visage se déformer de terreur, voir cette pommette, ce nez puis cette arcade sourcilière éclater sous le poids du coup, de cette puissance animale que plus rien ne retient.

- Putain mais il est taré ce mec !

Scorpius s'accroche au dos de Harry en regardant ébahi, son ami d'un soir se faire éponger le visage avec des serviettes.

- Hey mais vous êtes taré ! Il est mineur je vous signale !

Certains rient, une jeune fille essaye vainement de stopper l'hémorragie mais rien n'y fait. Harry se retourne, titubant, sans savoir si c'est à cause de la vue du sang, l'odeur de vomissure ou l'horreur de cette nuit.

Scorpius s'accroche désespérément à lui les yeux dans le vague. Il le serre un peu plus fort comme pour partager leurs dernières forces.

- Viens avec moi, viens. On sort de là.

Luttant comme il peut, il se fraye un passage dans une masse de silhouettes qui lui semble toujours plus dense. Les escaliers sont un supplice où ils se soutiennent tour à tour sans plus savoir qui est venu sauver l'autre.

À la sortie, des sifflets les attendent, on les menace d'appeler la police pour enlèvement. Il n'a même pas la force de répondre retenant Scorpius du mieux qu'il peut. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignent enfin et atteignent le milieu de la rue un gamin court vers eux et leur crache dans le dos.

Arrivés à la voiture, Scorpius est toujours pendu à son cou qu'il entreprend d'embrasser doucement et le harassement empêche Harry de le repousser assez vite.

- Mon héros, mon héros... La litanie semble percer des trouées de lucidité dans le délire.

- Monte dans la voiture Scorpius.

- Non attends.

Il s'écarte un peu, vacille, tombe accroupi sur le trottoir. Harry se penche pour le redresser lorsque Scorpius se place à quatre pattes et vomi à nouveau.

Il y a du sang partout et il ne sait pas si ça vient de son nez ou de son estomac, il songe qu'il lui reste une grande bouteille d'eau sur le siège arrière et l'attrape d'un geste fébrile. Après cela, il se promet de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Dans les yeux de Scorpius tanguent les nuages d'une reconnaissance sans bornes et il comprend qu'il est en plein rêve. La bouteille d'eau est avalée au trois-quarts.

- Z'auriez pas un chewing-gum aussi s'il vous plaît ?

Il aurait pu éclater de rire si les larmes ne recommençaient pas à noyer ses yeux. Il renifle pour ne pas craquer, pour tenir encore un peu et ne pas s'effondrer, pas encore, pas maintenant.

- Scorpius, monte dans la voiture.

- D'accord.

Mais il n'en fait rien. Mâchant bruyamment un chewing-gum qu'il a trouvé dans sa propre poche, il se penche vers Harry et le serre dans ses bras.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Encore. Je crois. Merci, merci, merci, merci.

Chaque « merci » et ponctué d'un soupir et très vite il recommence à parcourir la nuque de son « héros» du bout de lèvres puis l'embrasse plusieurs fois, violemment.

- Arrête Scorpius, monte dans la voiture.

Rien n'y fait, la sphère hors-monde qui le tient au piège ne le laissera pas s'échapper. Harry tente de le repousser avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste mais il continue son manège embrassant encore et toujours son cou, remontant vers le creux de l'oreille, soufflant doucement, passant ses mains dans son dos en une étrange caresse désordonnée.

Au moment où il sent les mains agripper sa chemise et la sortir du pantalon pour passer en dessous, il se met à pousser plus fort ce corps collé à lui.

- Scorpius monte dans cette voiture. Scorp... Monte dans cette voiture bordel !

Le cri a secoué les hallucinations du jeune homme qui recule enfin avec un regard perdu.

- Monte dans cette voiture. Maintenant !

Sans dire un mot, il fait le tour du capot et se laisse tomber sur le siège passager. Son corps est emprisonné de crampes et désarticulé, comme s'il n'en avait plus possession.

Épuisé, Harry pose un instant son front contre le toit gelé de la voiture puis parvient finalement à s'asseoir et à démarrer.

La radio crache une petite mélodie triste alors qu'ils bondissent hors de la ruelle. Machinalement et sans quitter la route des yeux il descend sa main vers le paquet de mouchoir et il le tend au garçon

- Met des petites boules dans ton nez pour qu'il arrête de saigner. Ne lève pas la tête, c'est pire après.

Le jeune homme s'exécute sans un mot, tamponnant ses narines. Dans la pénombre il ne voit pas si la peau est bleue ou si l'arrête est brisée.

- Il est cassé ?

Le calme apparent lui permet de reprendre enfin une forme de contrôle sur lui-même et ses paroles. Il ouvre en grand sa fenêtre laissant l'air lui fouetter le visage.

- Non. Le sang c'est … C'est pas cassé.

Le silence passe et repasse sur eux aux fils des lumières de la ville. Éclairés par les néons crus et sans pitiés des stations service, des vitrine, des cafés, il se retrouvent tels qu'ils sont, le visage fracassé d'ombres et de lignes disjointes.

Harry voit Scorpius se regarder dans le rétroviseur et se demande s'il se reconnaît.

- Tu vas mieux ?

Il pousse un long gémissement en guise de réponse et se cale dans le siège comme pour s'endormir, recouvrant les traits sublimes de sa jeunesse. Et puis aussi subitement qu'il s'était calmé, ses yeux sont à nouveau exorbités, se révulsent et il s'agite comme pris de spasmes.

- Harry, Harry, Harry...

- Je suis là.

Mais il ne l'entend pas. Sa main cherche une autre main, la trouve sur le stick des vitesses et la caresse convulsivement pendant que l'autre passe dans ses cheveux.

- Harry, Harry...

- Calme-toi Scorpius.

Il ne peut le voir que par à-coup, absorbés par la route et les autres voitures qui le dépassent ou lui coupent le chemin.

Un flash : le jeune homme s'étendant sur le siège de tout son long en haletant. Un autre : il dégrafé les pans de sa chemise remontée sur son ventre. Un autre encore : il déboutonne son pantalon, susurrant toujours son prénom, essayant d'arracher la main des vitesses pour la poser sur sa cuisse.

- Scorpius arrête, arrête putain.

- Je te veux, j'en ai tellement rêvé Harry, je te ...

Les phrases sont entrecoupées de soupirs, de silence, de gémissements. Il se tortille sur son siège sans arrêt en tirant son bras vers lui dès qu'il peut l'attendre.

La peur lui tombe sur l'échine comme un bloque de glace. Il prend la première sortie qu'il voit espérant ne pas finir dans les ruelles d'un village.

- Harry je t'en supplie, touche-moi, Harry...

- Tais-toi Scorpius, tais-toi bordel!

L'entendant gémir plus fort il jette un coup d'oeil et voit avec horreur qu'il commence à se caresser tout seul en glissant plus bas sur son siège.

- Harry, Harry, touche-moi, je t'en supplie, j'ai envie, j'ai mal, je...

La voiture fait une légère embardée sur la droite et grimpe dans un champs lorsque Harry se sent tiré violemment vers la gauche.

- Arrête ! Lâche-moi putain !

Mais la terreur l'empêche de hurler. Il parvient à rejoindre un chemin de terre meuble après avoir dérapé dans la boue et fini par couper le moteur.

Sans penser à rien, il se propulse hors de la voiture, ses jambes le soutenant à peine. Le malaise le reprend, il entend ses oreilles bourdonner et plie les genoux perdant presque connaissance. Il tombe en jurant, en frappant le sol du poing.

Dans la voiture Scorpius s'est calmé. Il a ouvert la portière et s'est traîné dehors. Il ne peut le voir que par en-dessous, voit ses mains à plat sur le sol, puis ses talons qui prennent appui. Il le voit tenter vainement de se redresser, retomber plusieurs fois accroupi avant d'y arriver.

Il le rejoint dès qu'il se sent en mesure de se redresser, de se remettre à marcher sans avoir l'impression que son corps se vide de toute substance.

Et c'est la peur qui parle lorsqu'il se met à crier, lorsqu'il donne enfin une voix à son corps, lacéré, transpercé, lorsque la tension de ses muscles totalement relâchée trouve un point d'appui, un socle dans les cuisses.

- Mais t'es complètement taré pauvre abruti! Putain de merde Scorpius ! Tu aurais pu nous tuer !

Le jeune homme le regarde, semble petit à petit reprendre conscience. Puis il le voit se relever complètement, s'accrocher à la portière avant de se plie brutalement en deux de vomir encore.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris putain, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Pourquoi je suis venu le chercher ce con !

La sueur se mêle si bien aux larmes qu'il ne sait plus les distinguer.

- Comment on a pu en arriver là ! Merde !

Hors des cris, plus loin, à côté de la voiture, le corps de Scorpius est régulièrement secoué et une mélodie aiguë, entrecoupée de silence lui fait comprendre qu'il sanglote.

Comme à chaque fois, c'est cette douleur dans la poitrine qui le dirige vers la forme indistincte de son corps, recroquevillée contre la portière.

- Pleure pas... Pleure pas, c'est bon. Excuse-moi.

Il le prend à nouveau dans ses bras, le rassure en lui caressant les cheveux comme il l'avait fait ce soir d'orage, il y a des siècles de cela. Leur peine est salvatrice après les rugissements qu'il a poussé au milieu de ce champs, elle tombe sur eux comme une pluie d'été.

- Faut pas m'en vouloir monsieur Potter, faut pas m'en vouloir.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Pardon d'avoir crié.

Il le serre un peu plus fort et camoufle son visage dans la chemise trempée. Ils pleurent tous les deux en s'abandonnant aux larmes. Soudés dans cet absurde chagrin noué de fatalité, ils redeviennent des enfant.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Ou... Oui. C'est bon.

- On va aller à l'hôpital d'accord ? On ne peut pas rester ici. Tu as froid.

Il tremble soudain plus fort, s'agite.

- Non pas l'hosto, s'il vous plaît. Je peux gérer.

- Non on va y aller...

- Je vous en prie. Mon père va me tuer... Mais ça va. C'était juste un bad trip, juste une cuite, une descente, c'est bon je connais.

- C'est pas bon du tout.

Sa poigne est ferme, terrible contre son épaule, il n'a rien d'un adolescent perdu, c'est un homme cassé qui le regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

- S'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas finir en taule.

Son ton et les souvenirs des lettres le font abdiquer. Il soupire, durement, mais le regard de Scorpius ne le lâche pas.

- Jvous jure que c'est bon. C'est rien ça par rapport à d'habitude.

L'hésitation trace des sillons humides dans son regard. Il regretterait presque de ne rien y connaître.

- J'vous jure. C'est bon maintenant.

- D'accord. Viens.

Scorpius hoche doucement de la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il l'aide à se rasseoir, lui redonne la fin de la bouteille d'eau pour se rincer la bouche, un paquet de chewing-gum neuf et du papier ménage pour éponger son front, sécher ses larmes.

Le vent de la nuit ne les roue pas de coups, il les caresse. La voiture file droit et de temps en temps leurs regards se croisent, nus mais apaisés dans l'impuissance.

- T'es bien ? Tu veux un peu plus d'air ?

Les mèches blondes se décollent progressivement de son front, une à une comme des ballerines et viennent danser au dessus des sourcils et des paupières closes. L'orage est passé.

Ils roulent longtemps et seule la radio qui égrène des morceaux populaires leur indique le temps qui passe. Aucune indication pourtant ne les renseigne sur l'endroit où ils sont.

Il fait presque jour lorsque Harry décide de s'arrêter dans un hôtel au bord de la route. Ils ne peuvent pas rentrer. Rentrer maintenant serait suicidaire. Il leur faut un endroit neutre un creux de vague. Des murs qui ne les contraindront pas, qui ne les étoufferont pas.

Il ne sait même pas où ils se trouvent mais agit comme si tout était parfaitement normal, calculé, le corps éprouvé de Scorpius blottit contre le sien et le gravier qui roule en même temps sous leurs semelles.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Ouais j'crois. Je suis crevé c'est tout.

À nouveau, c'est le regard de la réceptionniste à l'accueil qui revient clouer ses pieds au sol. Elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgée que Scorpius, peut-être un an ou deux, et pourtant elle travaille déjà et pourtant elle se permet de les dévisager.

- Nous n'avons plus de chambre à deux lits monsieur.

Il se tourne vers celui qu'il a voulu sauver. Les yeux clairs sont presque fermés et tout son être semble être retenu par un mince fil partant de son épaule, continuant dans le bras qu'il a passé autour des épaule de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on ne reste pas longtemps. Je prendrai une couverture supplémentaire. Il y a une baignoire ?

Clés en main ils se dirigent vers la rangée de chambre. La leur est tout au fond, probablement la plus insalubre mais surtout la moins cher.

Finalement elle se révèle plutôt agréable bien que très sobre, lit, penderie et salle de bain, ils n'ont besoin de rien de plus.

- Assieds-toi, je vais te couler un bain.

Il n'y a plus de protestations, plus qu'une résignation muette qui pousse Scorpius à obéir. Il attend dans la salle de bain, vérifiant la température, laissant ses yeux dériver sur le carrelage blanc sans autres images que cette lente ascension le long des joints usés.

Scorpius le rejoint et il se retire en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Dix minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne revienne en trombe après avoir entendu les sanglots passer sous le seuil de la porte.

- Scorpius ?

- Je suis tellement désolé. Tellement désolé.

- C'est pas grave.

Il s'est agenouillé à côté de la baignoire et leurs regards s'appuient l'un dans l'autre comme s'ils continuaient toujours à se tenir par l'épaule.

Harry lui sourit pour deux en essayant comme il peut de lui transmettre la paix qui a remplacé la colère. Il attend longtemps mais sa patience finit par payer et Scorpius lui sourit en retour. Sans s'en rendre compte, il a commencé à lui passer une serviette humide dans le dos et finit par l'aider à se doucher non seulement parce que le jeune homme semble démuni de toute force mais aussi parce qu'ils partagent enfin un moment d'accalmie.

Il n'y a rien d'étrange dans ses gestes ou dans leur sourire. Il ne regarde même pas son corps, seulement ces yeux dans lesquels il se plonge, où il trouve un peu de force.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Les yeux bleus le fixent comme s'il était la seule personne au monde capable de répondre à toutes leurs questions.

- D'abord tu va te reposer jusqu'à ce que tu sois à nouveau en forme. Ensuite tu vas manger un bon repas. Quand tu iras mieux, on rentrera.

Il écoute le bruit de l'eau tomber dans la baignoire et le doux chuintement du tissu qui passe et repasse sur la peau diaphane, pleine de bleus.

Scorpius le regarde toujours avec le même désœuvrement comme s'il continuait à questionner, « et après, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après ? »

- Penche toi, tu as du sang dans les cheveux.

Après, songe-t-il en cherchant du shampoing dans un joli panier de présentation, après ils continueraient à mettre des bouts de temps les uns après les autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se recouse tout seul, qu'il redevienne soie linéaire, que tout s'arrange.

Après, il faudra oublier la sensation des cheveux humides et de la mousse entre ses doigts, le petit rire de Scorpius lorsqu'il atteint la base de sa nuque, les gouttes d'eau qui giclent de temps à autre lorsqu'il change de position.

Il n'a même plus de corps, ce n'est plus qu'un tableau, des yeux fermés qui savourent le jet de la douche sur son front, au creux de son cou, sur l'arrière de sa tête, plus rien que ces traits magnifiques qui s'abandonnent.

Scorpius se relève, les yeux toujours clos, se laisse emballer dans une serviette. Se laisse porter jusqu'au lit et se glisse dans les draps pendant qu'Harry se retourne pour vérifier ce qu'il a dans ses poches.

Alors viennent les premières heures où il le regarde dormir, les deux heures complètes où il ne peut détacher ses yeux en prétendant que ce moment n'aura jamais de fin, que la fin est là, suspendue comme le souffle au bord de ses lèvres et rattrapée à chaque fois puis relancée encore.

Il y a ces premières heures où il se complaît dans son mensonge, où il se donne le droit d'imaginer qu'ils sont ailleurs et que plus rien en les attend hormis d'autres sommeils et d'autres sourires et d'autres bains, dans une quiétude malade, dans une douce folie.

Et puis lorsqu'il a fait des centaines de fois le dessin de son visage, lorsqu'il a écouté chaque froissement de draps, chaque respiration, à ne plus savoir à qui elles appartenaient, il se lève enfin, va laver consciencieusement les vêtements dans la baignoire encore pleine puis les étends sur la petite terrasse attenant à la chambre.

Le room service est appelé, on lui apporte deux peignoirs et du thé, il demande s'il y a une boutique quelque part où il pourrait acheter des vêtements de sport ou des chaussettes car il a oublié les siennes. On lui répond affirmativement mais en jetant un regard au lit il ne peut se résoudre à quitter la chambre. Il attendra.

Il est presque trois heures de l'après-midi lorsque Scorpius se réveille enfin, les yeux gonflés et les cils joints, la bouche pâteuse et les membres engourdis.

Harry lui fait un thé, lui tend le paquet de biscuit. Il lui dit « je reviens » attrape sa veste, retrouvée dans l'armoire après l'avoir cherchée pendant bien dix minutes.

En refermant lentement la porte il regarde encore ce garçon qui paraît si fragile ainsi drapé dans le peignoir trop grand, si jeune, assis en tailleur devant la télé qui diffuse un dessin animé.

Il referme quand même la porte. La moquette bleue du couloir est plus épaisse que dans son souvenir et les murs ne semblent pas aussi délabrés qu'il avait pu le penser. Il fait trois pas et sent son coeur ralentir brusquement sa cadence.

C'est là qu'il s'écroule. À cet endroit précis, en se faisant des réflexions somme toute banales sur la densité de la moquette. Il s'autorise enfin à lâcher la poignée, lâcher le mur, lâcher prise.

Les sanglots lui font dix, vingt fois plus mal que la veille, la léthargie pleine de félicité qui les retenaient comprimés a disparu. C'est comme une fièvre qui distend sa peau et la couvre frissons, torture ses nerfs. Il s'écrase mollement, frappant sa tête contre l'une des parois, sans aucune retenue.

Il n'y a pas d'images qui lui reviennent ou cet habituel ouragan de mots qui couvre les bourdonnements, ce n'est que le vide et l'impuissance et ses épaules secouées dans tous les sens, ses paumes ouvertes.

Étrangement, ce sont ses lunettes embuées qui le ramènent près des berges de la réalité. Ses lunettes embuées et l'odeur de son t-shirt où il a essuyé ses joues. Une odeur de taulard songe-t-il, de mec en fuite.

Il se redresse difficilement et efface toute trace de larmes sur son visage. À la réception il demande un mouchoir, prétextant avoir perdu son paquet, plaisantant avec la nouvelle standardiste. Puis il demande la direction des toilettes dans lesquelles il se nettoie comme il peut, la tête dans le lavabo.

Il songe qu'il aurait dû prendre une douche lui aussi pendant que le gamin dormait, songe qu'il aurait dû aller acheter les fringues avant. Il a regardé les tailles dans le t-shirt et le jeans, pour le reste il avisera.

Sur le parking il y a désormais beaucoup plus de voitures et une famille s'approche de l'entrée. Les parents se tiennent par la taille et trois petites filles d'âges probablement peu éloignés se courent après en hurlant, ne manquant pas d'attirer les regards outrés puis les rappels à l'ordre.

Il déteste ces gens à l'air heureux. Pire, il déteste ces gens « normaux » qui ont le droit être heureux. Ces gens dont il a fait partie.

Il les dépasse en crachant mentalement à la tête du mâle merveilleusement inscrit dans son rôle, dressé au milieu de son clan.

Sa voiture est mieux garée que dans son souvenir et il lui jette un regard tendre et reconnaissant. Le soleil a tapé contre les vitres et l'intérieur doit avoir des allures de four. Il décide de l'emmener faire un tour, juste pour aérer.

À l'avant, il retrouve plusieurs paquets de mouchoirs dont il se bourre les poches. Il règne une odeur immonde de renfermé et de sueur, une odeur de mort. Il reprend la bouteille d'eau vide, attrape sous le siège arrière un gros pull dont il ne se séparait jamais et qui a gardé une allure potable.

Le relief des clés dans sa main l'a toujours rassuré, il passe et repasse ses doigts sur les dents usées avant de mettre le moteur en marche et de fermer la portière.

La chaleur doit être terrible mais il la sent à peine tant il est heureux de retrouver enfin ses marques, de reprendre ses repères avec le réel. Il roule un moment, laissant le vent soulever ses cheveux et dissiper les odeurs de la nuit. Il prend le temps de respirer.

Au rond point il fait demi-tour et cherche les panneaux qui indiqueraient un supermarché. Il n'a pas à chercher longtemps et déjà il sort du parking pour rejoindre l'entrée.

Il y a tant de monde que ça commence par l'étourdir. Il n'ont été que deux pendant trop longtemps, une nuit entière et des mois avant cela. Les larmes menacent à nouveau ses paupières et son ventre se remet à tirailler.

Croisant plusieurs regards étonné il jette un oeil dans la première glace qu'il voit. Il a des faux airs de clochard. Sur son jean sale il y a traces brunes étendues jusqu'au bas de son t-shirt. Son reflet l'effraye et il se dirige le plus vite possible vers les toilettes.

C'est souvent un endroit propre et vide, l'endroit où il aimait le plus se réfugier dans son enfance quand son cousin et ses amis le persécutaient. Se retrouver une fois de plus aux toilettes n'arrange rien à son moral et il se remet sangloter, se reprend avec peine.

Lorsqu'il sort il a toujours l'air aussi épuisé mais au moins son t-shirt, bien que trempé, est à peu près blanc. Il remercie le destin de lui avoir donné une fille lui permettant de savoir que le sang ne part qu'à l'eau froide.

La première boutique à portée de regard est la seule destination logique. Il choisi des vêtements en essayant de se rappeler des tailles et des formes de ceux de Scorpius. Ces vêtements qu'il a mis tellement d'application à nettoyer comme s'il pouvait aussi le nettoyer lui, retirer cette ignoble soirée de sa mémoire, enlever le sang, le vomi, la drogue, les rires des autres jeunes.

Il repart, un sac entier sous le bras, le sourire aux lèvres. À nouveau c'est l'irréel, le sol le gobe à chaque pas lorsqu'il se rapproche de la voiture. L'air frais dans le creux de sa nuque, dans le bas de son dos le font frissonner. Au moins il n'y a plus de douleur.

L'air à nouveau, sur ses pommettes, sur ses tempes aux coins de ses yeux qui font rouler des larmes grosses comme des perles mais qui n'ont pas de véritable poids et qui ne laissent pas cette brûlure implacable. L'air qui file par l'ouverture de la vitre débloque la glace dans ses poumons, dégage un chemin.

C'est de la folie, songe-t-il, c'est de la folie mais c'est la seule envisageable. Il voit à peine la route sous ses paupières gonflées mais il roule vite jusqu'à l'hôtel, réalise qu'il a laissé Scorpius tout seul dans la chambre depuis trop longtemps. La peur le jette sur l'accélérateur et il ne tarde pas à rejoindre le parking.


End file.
